Onward
by Zeladious
Summary: Sequel to In Ben 10. So, after being told of the light, and due to certain circumstances, I'd found one, but transported to another world instead. So what's to expect in this? I don't really know. But there's one thing I have to confirm; finding out both of their reason of their interest in me. Here I go. Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

I ran, and ran, even though there was no one behind me. I thought I was safe _the first time_, but I beg to differ. _Right in front of me_ in an alley way to hide myself, I saw…_Slade_ himself, in the flesh. That's why this time, I have to keep running. Just run away to somewhere far, where _they_ won't be able to find me. But it was of no use, the second time I'd caught my breath even if for a brief moment, _Venom_ found me instead.

So this time, I kept running, no matter how slow, no matter how tired my legs are, no matter my strength.

I have to keep running _away_.

With my things in hand.

* * *

_I was shocked to the core when I reached the RV and headed inside. Ben wasn't there napping away like earlier!_

'_Hello, hello. It seems that you've forgotten something, __**Pete**__.'_

_I turned around, clenching my fists, though I could feel myself shaking all over._

'_I'm not Pete, or whoever you are referring to! I'm just a __**freaking**__ ordinary girl now, alright?'_

_But he just chuckled, __**darkly**__._

'_Oh my, haven't you figured it out already? Why you were here in the first place, __**Pete**__? Why were you, __**an ordinary girl**__, as you described it yourself, has apparently ended up here in the first place?'_

_He was right. I didn't know the exact reason why was I here for. …wait._

_I could feel myself, at that instant, a sudden familiar voice coming over me._

'_**…**__**you mustn't falter…'**_

_My own future voice. I looked down in realization._

'_I know…the actual reason I was meant to be here was…to rewrite my own place of history!'_

_At that moment, a white light portal appeared behind Venom, blinding him slightly, whereas it didn't affect me as much. I recognised it as the familiar light I saw back at the mall. I didn't have time to think, though I think I did._

_I took out my hidden luggage and sling my trust bag, and in a swift motion, I took off towards. _

* * *

'Huh? Hey, who're you? Why are you running like there's no tomorrow? …slow down now, will you?'

I panted, hardly recognising Terra's voice when I suddenly tripped for no reason. Crashing hard to the floor, I mustered my remaining strength to stay awake, and slowly with my already tattered clothes and shaking hands, with my bruised body, especially my _legs_, from running too much, I stood up, and clutched my luggage handle, panting heavily as I let out heavy gasps, leaving my mouth ajar, already dying of thirst. My lips were starting to feel unbelievably dry, and my throat was letting out hoarse breaths.

I couldn't go on anymore, _not_ anymore, I felt that my head was about to go unbelievably _numb_, a sensation that I will probably _first_ experience in my whole life, but I started to run again, at a slower pace than earlier.

'Hey! I'm talking to you! Who are you, and why do you look like you're running away from someone like that?'

I suddenly stifled. I stopped, and looked up _directly_ at Terra herself, starting to let tears out of my eyes, collapsing before her.

* * *

'Hey! I think she's starting to wake!'

I moaned softly, but didn't bother to open my eyes. I was _too_ extremely tired from all the running. I felt that my knees were giving way, my lower leg muscles numb to the pain, and I felt I couldn't lift even my hands. I was too desperate for safety for myself. I hardly recognised the voice though, but I think it belonged to the only green guy in the group. Beast Boy.

'Hey, you okay? Speak to me! Are you all right?'

Beast Boy's loud voice of concern was getting to my ears, as they _were_ too loud. I squint my closed eyes in response.

'Uh…are you awake?'

I gave a tilt on my head.

'Uh, okay, so…who exactly are you running away from? Terra said that you were kinda…not responsive to the question, so…'

_Fuck._

I murmured something, but it seems that he couldn't hear it.

'Hmm? What were you saying?'

I could feel his presence somehow moved closer to me, as I whispered these words onto him. Apparently he gasped at that.

'Robin needs to hear this.'

* * *

'So, you think she has some connection with Slade? After telling you _that_?'

'Yeah! I mean, what if she's telling the truth? She could seek shelter here, until it all calms down or something?'

'And lure Slade here? I don't think so.'

'But Robin…'

After a while, I finally decided to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up, though it was failing quite a little there when I felt my back body sore a little.

'Wait, you shouldn't be up yet!'

'I u-understand y-your concern o-over me, uh-h…'

I pretended _not_ to know their names, as I spoke slightly hoarsely with my throat still dry.

'Beast Boy. And this is Robin.'

_The one with always their mask on._

I looked between the both of them, only to start yawning a little as I covered my mouth with my hand, a goodwill of better gesture.

'What's your connection with Slade? Tell me, everything you know about him.'

Robin stood in front of Beast Boy.

_Always the chaser, Rob…ahem. But wait a minute..._

I cleared my throat, but it was failing miserably, as I hacked a cough instead, nearly wanting to vomit in the process, but I managed to hold it back in place. I hadn't had anything to drink _since_ I arrived here.

'Oh, uh…I will get something for you to drink, so…I'll leave you two alone for now.'

Beast Boy quickly scooted out of the room.

…

After a long silence between us, I gestured him with my hand to come over. He folded his arms though, and I did a mouthless sigh by looking to the side, tilting my head a little and leaving my mouth agape at that moment.

I looked at him this time, and smiled lightly at his very appearance before me, though this did leave a confused expression on his face.

_Forgive me._

I mouthed my two words, not intending to worsen my throat further.

'Well…'

He sighed, before continuing on.

'Tell me Slade. About _everything_, when your throat feels better. _And_ about yourself…'

With that, he released his arms, and headed out of the room, and that moment though, Beast Boy came right in with a glass of transparent drink on his hand.

* * *

I hacked a cough, but I could feel my throat's starting to feel better, if not _slightly_.

'Are you…feeling any better now?'

I nodded at his concern, and nearly wanted to giggle at that, but I held it back instead.

_Now's not the time to get mushy over anything…_

He smiled lightly at that.

'That's good…well, anyway…feel free to stay as long as you'd like.'

He touched my shoulder, to the point which I nearly stifled them but kept calm and relaxed, and went out of the room. I looked out to the window. It was kind of pretty late as the sky was turned dark.

Placing the glass of water at a nearby desk, I headed back to my circular-bed, and this time, peace fell over me as I closed my eyes this time, though I'd thought I heard a faint sound of alarm when it drowned on me.

* * *

I could feel the rays blazing over at my closed eyes, as I squinted and slowly opened my eyes. Awake, I decided sit up, with my back feeling _much_ better than before, though still albeit slightly, as I thought about back then.

I cringed at that thought, but I definitely must find out about not_ mine_, but _both_ of their purpose here this time.

_This isn't about me…this is about __**them**__. And when you come after me, you'd be dead, __**fools**__._

I grinned slightly at that. After all, I can't be vulnerable all the time, not now, _not _forever. I have to be strong. I clenched my fists at that, but released it soon after, frowning at that motion.

_I can't do it…I'm not strong enough…I,I…just can't…_

I nearly sniffled at that thought, but clenched my fists back after that, _but_ releasing it again.

_It's easy how I easily let go of things…maybe, I'm just too forgiving…no matter what comes my way. Besides, I'm the type to easily forget things anyway…_

I shrugged, and chuckled at that.

_Oh, _boy_…here I go again. This time…the Titans, huh? Well, I'll just need to prepare myself this time, and train–train, huh…_

I lay back onto my bed; feeling depressed all of a sudden.

_I'm no good–dameda…I just don't have the guts and strength to…_


	2. Chapter 2

I had stepped out of the guest room after getting more rest, heading out to the…living room, I _think_. I yawned out loud, but covered my mouth in a matter of manners, stretching out my hands and my legs.

The pain in my legs felt a little swollen, but I think it was getting better. Anyway.

'Are you okay there?'

Uh, the blue machine guy…uh, right! _Cyborg_, looked at me in concern.

'Uh yeah, thanks, I guess.'

I managed to speak through my hoarse throat. It was getting irritating fast, to me, that I couldn't _speak_ normally just yet.

'You need some water?'

I nodded.

'Alright then.'

He went to get it, somehow…which I don't want to know _how_, and started to look around.

The view behind the TV was _amazing_! I smiled at that bright sun probably towering over the clouds. To me somehow, it felt somewhat different, and for that, I inhaled air through my nose, exhaling to all through my mouth after that. I had to giggle at that, it felt silly, but awesome at the same time.

'Friend, are you okay?'

I assumed that belonged to…uh, what's her name again…

I turned around to meet her face to face. I nodded at her and gave a light smile. She smiled back in return.

'I am glad that you are okay. What happened to you, and why were you running until your legs became sore? What is it that you're running away from? Is anybody chasing you? And…what's with your belongings?'

_Hmm…my belongings, huh…_

'Or…could you be running away? A runaway? From home? Why did you do that? Are you feeling hurt? You shouldn't run away from home. You should talk things with your closed ones. Isn't that what you humans do? To get enclosure with one another?'

I was starting to feel irritated at her constant questions onto me. I just simply shake my head in disagreement after she was done.

'By the way friend, what is your name? I'm Starfire.'

_Oh, thanks, Starfire…_

'I'm…'

I paused. I wasn't ready to tell her my real name yet, or any of the titans, especially _Terra_. But I felt that there's something I gotta do that _really_ concerns her.

_Now just what was it…_

'…just…a friend will do.'

'Your name is…Friend? I do not understand.'

She shook her head in confusion while I was starting to get irritated by that, quickly.

'Here's your glass.'

I heard Cyborg speaking just behind Starfire, and I walked up to him, nodding to him as I took the glass of water from his hand, slowly drinking away as I took it all in. I let out a relieved "Ah" after I was done.

'Is your throat feeling better?'

'Yeah, somewhat.'

'Good, because I need to ask you something.'

He gestured me to the table as I sat on one of the free chairs.

'Slade said something about you. What was it? What is it that you fear him of?'

I was _absolutely_ taken back by the question, as I nearly fell on my back, but quickly held on to the table for support as I got back up, staring at Cyborg in confusion.

'…just…what did he say…about me?'

I gulped at that, and thousands of situations popped into my head of just _why_ he wanted me for, until Cyborg's voice broke it, to which I was grateful of.

'He said that…your mentality intrigues him. It's like…you can imagine things, out of thin air, but this is just my theory on this. You don't have any powers on you now, do you?'

I shook my head at that, leaving my mouth agape at what Slade told _them_.

'Of course I don't. I'm just a normal human, that's all there is to it.'

I shrugged.

'Oh yeah? Then why does your existence makes you so special that he's desperate for you? He nearly took away our home, and said that is to be your fault, that you wanted our home to be eradicated! He said that you plotted all of this!'

It took a while for me to answer that.

'…I can assure you, even if you don't trust me. I'm not doing all of this for my own gain. Now, if you'd excuse me, if my very sight continues to irritate you, I may as well leave this place.'

I stood up, half-deciding to live somewhere else, but when I turned my back, Cyborg grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at him, but my tears nearly spilled out in the process.

'Look, I'm not judging anything. I just want answers. And the truth. I don't want anything else to be complicated, like Terra leaving us the first time…'

_Okay, who's Terra?_

…is what I wanted to ask, but I refrained myself from doing so, for better reasons.

'It's…nothing. Truth be told…I don't really know what's going on myself. I've been trying to go back to where I actually live, but in the end, I just kept getting myself sucked deeper into this…long-dreaded-deep hole that I don't know what I'm actually doing about.'

_Yeah, it's complicated. And like hell I would spill the beans _that_ fast…_

'Okay. You don't seem like an enemy to me. But first things first…who are you? I mean, what's your name?'

'Oh, her name is Friend!'

Starfire happily spoke up, to which I facepalmed myself with my free hand.

'Oh, it's not?'

She spoke solemnly, as if in sadness.

'I mean, it's not that. It's better…if you don't know me. Or anything in relation. I just…don't want to get y'all in danger.'

_Just like with Ben and Gwen and Max…I distorted their timeline, even if slightly…_

By now, tears within my eyes poured down to the floor, as I sniffled softly and wiping them away. I was really scared, at myself, at what I've been to. I wanted to go home, badly, and end all of this, where I could watch these people do their things at my own comfort zone, me and my laptop–

'Just…what are you doing?'

I perked up at Cyborg's surprised voice, and to _my_ surprise and shock, the tears _floated_.

Yes, the tears floated, somehow. I slowly widened my eyes at this discovery.

'Hold on!'

I quickly raced out, even though my leg wasn't fully recovered from the constant running earlier, and headed outside the Titans Tower.

* * *

'I-I can't believe it…'

I was literally standing on water! As if I could control it to my own will! For the very first time, I smiled at this, and genuinely laughed, my tears spilling out at the same time. My laughter slowly died down, sniffling a little, as my stomach was starting to have cramps because of that.

'Honto ni…subarashi ne~'

I floated a small chunk of water up by just motioning my hand upright. Just by thinking of the shape, I managed to make it into a ball of water, to which I giggled at that.

_Hmm…I wonder what could I do with it…_

Suddenly, an idea came to me.

_I could use this power, for protection _and_ fighting! Yes! No more the being damsel type! I'm going to be awesome…!_

I could really protect myself, for the being first time ever, and having to fight, even if at just being the sidelines. I just hate rushing to a battlefield though. I giggled once more.

_Yes! I could feel myself being so awe-so-me!_

I thought of something, and wanted to test it out…

* * *

_It's so damn cool!_

Despite having a Water type ability, I could actually, in addition, swim down a river with ease, without goggles in need! Or I think that's what you call it outside the Titans Tower…

I saw a bunch of fishes swimming with each other, and I smiled, just fascinated at the discovery itself. I never went for scuba diving before, so I don't actually know how it feels even with an oxygen tank equipped on your back.

_Hmm…I guess I better head back up. They might be worried about me…if they'd seen that, of course. But I don't really wanna! It's just…so cool! I don't wanna get back up!_

I gasped in realization soon after that.

_Wait…so, imagination, huh…_

* * *

I coughed out loud, once I reached the surface. Boy, the water tasted disgusting for some reason.

'You okay there?! I saw you nearly drowned over there!'

'I'm fine.'

I got myself up by using my Water ability, and made my way to the ground, with the water dissipating after that, though I could feel my clothes being utterly wet as I suddenly felt a cold breeze behind me.

'I think you better go and take a shower.'

* * *

I let the water run, with my body being naked to the bone, soaking wet, and hugged myself, as I tilted my head down. My hair fell to the front, which happened every time for some reason, but I didn't bother to push it back to the _back_ of my hair.

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

'Hello? I brought you a fresh towel, if you don't mind.'

Starfire.

'Come on right in!'

I replied back, with my throat feeling a little better, and the door slid open, as Starfire levitated herself right in.

'You mustn't stay in the bathroom for long. You will catch a cold that way.'

_Well, that's true._

I got up, and smiled lightly at her.

'Thanks, Starfire. I'm…Shermyn, by the way.'

'Shermyn…that's a unique name I've never heard of.'

She spoke amusingly.

'Yeah, yeah… I don't actually really…like my name that much, so…'

I grabbed the towel and wrapped around my body, shutting off the water running after that. It's not that I don't really liked it but…it's unique, in which makes _me_, unique, in some ways, more than one. I looked away at her gaze on me, as if blushing, if I could, that is.

'I should get going. To the guest room, that is.'

I wore my undergarments, in which, following my clothes, a brown long-sleeved, almost the same one I had back at home, and a skirt, _long_ light blue skirt, up to my ankle. It definitely felt inappropriate to wear _shoes_ inside a house though, be it mine or not.

'So, friend Shermyn–'

'JUST…my name will do.'

'Oh okay, Shermyn. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me. You see…everyone is busy at their own things, and perhaps that I could spend some relationship time with you, or maybe doing something else to your preference?'

She was pressing her fingers together, as if unsure of my decision. She seemed really wanted to have company, but…

'It's okay. For now, I would like to be alone. For now. No worries, I just need a peace and quiet time.'

I assured her, though she seemed reluctant and depressed of my decision.

'Oh, I see…perhaps another time then.'

She levitated herself out of the room.

_Well…that's that. …wait._

Where _exactly_ is Terra, by the way?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prepare for maybe some out-of-lines talking episode because there's no subs to confirm their talking grammar.**_

* * *

'I made you some pancakes, if you don't mind.'

I nodded over at Cyborg, as I sat back on one of the high chairs earlier, already eating away as I took the fork beside the plate itself. I hacked a cough halfway, but restrained my voice possible, even if it's just a little bit.

'Slow down, you wouldn't wanna choke yourself.'

_Yeah, I know…_

I continued eating, at a slower pace this time, being careful not to stuff the food into my mouth again. After I was done, I smiled with content, with my stomach at least having some…uh, food?

'We're going to play cards after that, wanna join in?'

I looked at Cyborg in confusion.

* * *

'Fire beats Wood.'

'But Water beats Fire!'

'Sun dries up Water!'

I didn't know what this game is _exactly_ called, but it looks fun, considering the team is back, playing away as I looked on.

'And Thunderstorm blocks out Sun!'

'I'm out.'

Uh, the girl in the blue cloak responded, raising her hands up high.

'Me too.'

Followed by Beast Boy, who shrugged.

'I wish to…go the fish?'

Starfire was left with three cards in her hand, probably wanting to pass her turn, but didn't know how to say so. Beast Boy and the girl in the blue cloak looked at her cards in worry.

'Uh…you want to _fold_, Starfire.'

Beast Boy rephrased her words.

'That is good, I am victorious?!'

Both of them shook their heads, while Starfire grinned in embarrassment.

'Sorry Star…'

Robin stood up, attempting to, probably collect the cards.

'I guess I'm just…invincible!'

But Cyborg stopped him instead, by placing his hand on the cards.

'Ah, ah, ah…how could you be invincible, when I still got one card?!'

He showed his one card in hand, which looked like a big red rock or something of the sort. Robin narrowed his eyes at him.

'Come on Robin, you know you want to play for it. One last round, winner take all!'

He challenged him.

'You're on Cyborg, and you're going down!'

He showed his thumbs up to down with his _thumb_, and sits back down after that, looking at his own set of cards in his hand. After for what felt like a long while, he finally _throws_ it down.

'Tornado! Beat that!'

He folded his arms, grinning away as if he won the match. Beast Boy, Starfire, and the girl in the blue cloak looked at it in awe.

'Well, okay…'

But then Cyborg slammed his card down.

'Booya!'

Once he let go of his hand, revealing it, Starfire and the girl in the blue cloak were stunned by it.

'Meteor?!'

Robin was surprised at that.

'For one-in-a-million wild card that beats all others.'

Beast Boy wiped the tears away in his eyes.

'It's too beautiful for words.'

_Seriously, exaggeratin', Beast Boy?_

'Aw yeah, Baby? Who's the _invincible_ now?'

Robin becomes mad at that, since his hair looked like on fire, except that his hair is well, black, of course.

'Be proud and cheerful Robin, you competed well.'

_Wow, really now, Starfire?_

'Winning isn't everything.'

The girl in the blue cloak told Robin, as then the flames in his hair dissipated.

'Yeah, it's just the only thing that matters. I want a _rematch_!'

I slightly backed away from his sudden voice.

'Um, I don't know how to tell you this man but, you're out of cards.'

'Beast Boy, give me your cards.'

'Uh…'

Suddenly, the boys in the room have disappeared into thin air.

'This is…part of the game?'

The girl in the blue cloak shrugged at Starfire's question. It's been quite some time since I actually watched the whole entire show, so my remembering's a little hazy here and there.

'We hadn't officially met…'

I looked at the girl in the blue cloak.

'Who are you?'

'Oh, she is Shermyn. This is Raven.'

Starfire introduced the both of us.

'Oh, Shermyn.'

_Yeah, got a problem with that?_

Is what I wanted to tell her, but I guess I should refrain myself on getting her _bad_ side.

'Um…yeah. I'm Shermyn. Nice to meet you…Raven.'

'No need to get so mushy, I'm not really into that.'

With that, she retreated to, probably her room.

'Oh, do not mind her. She is always so moody, I don't really know why she's upset about.'

'Nah, it's okay. I'm sure the boys will be fine.'

I brushed Raven's comment onto me. Besides, she's always that…kinda type.

'I'm worried about the three of them. What will happen when the world is in trouble? We will be shorthanded then. Or maybe when someone needs help? We will be unable to lend a helping hand…'

'Don't worry too much, Starfire. I'm sure they'll be fine, somewhere…'

I then retreated to the guest room.

* * *

_Hmm…I don't really know where they are right now…nor do I really want to know…okay, _maybe_, but, well…_

I sighed deeply.

_Well, what to do now…_

I decided to head outside once again.

* * *

I just simply hummed away, as I played with the water, making a wall of water on each side as I lifted both of my arms. I then clashed both of my hands, making a big watery explosion when both the wall of water clashed each other. I released my arms, making the water back to its' dormant state, as it continued to silently ripple amongst.

Before I knew it, I felt a tug, and suddenly, I was transported somewhere else.

* * *

'Welcome, champions all! You are invited to compete, in the Tournament of Balance!'

_Well, fuck me._

'Raven?'

'Yeah?'

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

_You're damn right, Starfire._

I stared at the familiar figure, standing at the top of the stairs. I wanted to shout, _really_ hard at the…idiot who had sent _us_ here.

* * *

After explaining and the pairing up, which I'd gotten a triple threat for some reason, and decided not to bother with whoever I've been paired up with. But I'd decided to do something else, something _really_ stupid. The landscape was of a pond, with small round stones forming a circle, and I walked towards the water area.

'Stop! You'll drown!'

I paused.

_Was that…Terra? Like, seriously?_

I looked at her as I smiled a little, then to Wonder Girl after that, since I knew her thru the _idiot_ who apparently introduced to each and one of us, with me included.

'Both of you, this game is rigged. Once you lose, your powers will be stolen. And there's no chance of getting your body back once you're sucked in.'

'What are you talking about?'

Wonder Girl spoke up in confusion, levitating over to my side.

'I'm opting for…a suicide mission. Whoever wins, tell them to aim for the necklace that guy's carrying. He's the reason we were transported here. Whatever he's telling, he's definitely lying. He will be your final boss, amongst all the competitors you will be competing with.'

'But why didn't you tell us that in the first place?'

'And get my safety compromised, looking like an idiot for not being believed at all? I don't think so.'

I folded my arms.

'After all, I can't probably fight in a place without water. I haven't tested that out yet, and I–'

'Whoa, whoa, wait. You have powers?! How come I didn't know that? Or did you just…'

'Look, I didn't realize this until like…for quite a while, so…I didn't actually have these powers to begin with, or any of it.'

'So why are you here?'

Wonder Girl questioned me.

'I mean…if you're nothing of importance, you shouldn't even to be able to be transported all the way here.'

'She _is_ important!'

I suddenly backed away at Terra's sudden loud voice.

_What was that about?_

'Uh, I mean…as a friend, that is.'

_Uh, okay…_

'Well, anyway, good luck, to whoever wins, that is. Just remember to pass on the message. It's the least you can do for me.'

After standing on the water, using my arms, I levitated a water pillar to surround myself, in order to drown, lose, and get sucked inside that ruby gem. I'm in no way in position to fight, as I hated it, and awaited my rescue within. It felt long and painful, but it's going to be worth it anyway. Soon enough, I fell unconscious.

* * *

I suddenly felt myself again, as I stood alongside all the girls, and facing the once standing on top of the stairs, now grovelling down before us.

'I lost.'

And he disappeared from the spot, leaving the ruby necklace intact.

'Don't you scare me like that, Shermyn! I thought…you really died in there!'

_Terra…_

'Don't worry about me. I'd worry more about you. When you find yourself in despair, you have to lean on those who you trust.'

I looked at her, fully intent on telling her that, _subtly_.

'Don't follow blindly just because you have been offered something. There's something that's only unique to yourself, and you have to earn it to keep that…uniqueness in yourself. Whatever you do, please…do not fall to the dark side…'

By then, I was already tearing up a little, having an ounce of my strength resisting the tears to accumulate in my eyes, but I couldn't help it. This…needed to be fixed, no matter what the timeline will become of.

'What…what are you talking about? None of this makes any sense.'

_Unless you're faking it, that is, all of it. But it doesn't matter anymore…_

'Just…even if you fall…try to get yourself back up. Because…'

I shook my head.

'Just know this…_I will always be with you, no matter what._'

I whispered to her ear, hoping that she gets it.

'Thanks for saving me, by the way.'

I gave a light smile as I then headed to both Starfire and Raven's side.

'Well, nice meeting y'all, I guess.'

I shrugged, as I saw them holding the Titans…calling thing, with Raven holding the necklace.

After a while, I felt the same familiar tug again.


	4. Chapter 4

'Titans, move out!'

We arrived at some sort of Factory where Slade's Robots, Robin briefed me on the way, and awaited for their escape, so we could cut them off. Truthfully, I've _never_ been in actual combat, besides helping out Ben before that, so I particularly don't really know how _fighting_ works, for me. I rode on Terra's rock, readying myself as I prepared the saliva in my mouth, since I guess it's like a type of…water, I didn't see any nearby rivers of the sort, and I didn't want to project water on a whim like that.

For all I know, it might not work, and it would have looked silly in the middle of a battlefield.

Soon enough, they came out, well, rather forcefully, by making a big hole as it exploded, at the area we were preparing to fight them. Robin, already took out one of his gadgets, like a boomerang but small sized, and handy at that, throwing it at one of the Robots, a part of its face taken off, revealing the mechanism inside. Then the boomerang flied back to his hand, catching it.

'Tell Slade the Titans have a message for you.'

'Eat Dirt!'

Terra called out, as she started to throw rocks that she carried along to the Robots, as I hopped down to the ground soon after that. I opened my mouth, and the saliva came out of my mouth like water floating away.

_At least this method worked._

My throat felt instantly dry and I cringed at that, after so, I gulped down a small amount of saliva to make my throat feel at ease. I should remind myself in prepare a set of water for the next battle, or at least, something of the sort.

'Titans, Go!'

Robin called out, as the rest started fighting like their usual battles. A few of Robots surrounded me, as I used my precise aim possible to shoot either for the head of heart area, as the saliva slowly formed to one of a sharp spear, except, mini-sized, as if frozen. I divided just the right amount to take on the Robots, and just as they were about to near me, I took a single look at them, before releasing the spears, aiming for their heads.

After that was done, they fell to the ground, a few more gaining up on me as I reused the spears, commanding back to my side, as it did, aiming their heads soon after, returning to my side, as if reacting in defense. They fell after, and I prepared my saliva again, and imagined a small circle for that, just to levitate myself, enough for just one foot, and opened my mouth again.

It came out like a floating water, and turned to a small circle, as if frozen in place. I placed my right dominant feet over, levitating just up high enough, due to my heights phobia, and proceeded to use my spears to take on the remaining Robots around the area. Too bad mine wasn't as big and explosive like the others, but I would've preferred this way for myself, at least.

I wasn't paying attention much, because my main concern wasn't of the battlefield at all. It was something else instead, as I headed over to a higher ground, watching over as I slowly took out the Robots with the spears, as if protecting myself _and_ making it look like I'm helping out the Titans at the same time.

* * *

We had headed back to the Tower after fighting, with a few boxes of pizza lied on the floor, already having one slice of pizza remaining. I have to admit it, the pizza was really nice, apart from the usual uh, Hawaiian Pizza, yep, I usually _eat_.

'And the last slice of pizza goes to…Terra!'

Cyborg shouted with glee, as Terra starts to eat away the last slice of the pizza.

'Alright!'

Robin.

'Whoo!'

Beast Boy.

'You are the winner!'

Starfire.

'Congratulations.'

_Surprisingly_, Raven.

_As for me, well…_

I just shrugged and smiled lightly at her victory.

'Just a rookie and already you're an NPB holding the comedy 4G's trophy. Terra, the world wants to know…how does it feel?'

'Um…good? And kind of agrees.'

Robin and Starfire lift her up then.

'Seriously Terra, great job tonight. We're glad to have you on the team.'

'And we are most murkful to claim you as our friend!'

'Yeah, what they say.'

Raven spoke, as usual, monotonously, as she and I, in our cheerleading uniforms, holding the pompoms away as we shake it to celebrate for Terra. I just smiled away. Beast Boy turned to a puppy, licking Terra's face away as she chuckled away.

'Beast Boy…'

Then I suddenly wasn't in my cheerleading uniform anymore, just my plain ol' clothes, but I wore a blue silky dress this time.

'Thanks guys, really, for everything. But you shouldn't–I'm just doing my job, you know. No big deal.'

'Well, it's a big deal to us.'

Beast Boy started to rub his head, probably for being shy or something.

_Hmm, not exactly to me though, Beast Boy…_

'Good friends don't come along everyday y'know.'

Then the Tower's light dimmed, though Cyborg just started to yawn.

'Alright, y'all. Titans Tower is locked up and Cyborg shutting down.'

_Hmm…_

'You should all get some sleep. We may have stopped Slade tonight, but we need to figure out what he's planning tomorrow.'

Robin told us as I started to think about something else, when Raven suddenly tapped my shoulder. I immediately stiffened at that.

'Relax, it's just me.'

_Uh, right…_

I loosened my shoulders, even if for a little.

'Why are you so jumpy? What's…eating you?'

_Oh, um…it's nothing. Just something I've done _and_ accumulated during my years to absolutely be on guard in case anything happens to me of the sort…_

'What is it?'

I realised that I took a while just to answer.

'Uh…just something that I've accumulated my years on. Nothing personal.'

I shrugged, though she raised her eyebrow at that.

'Is that so…then why do I sense uneasiness on you?'

I cringed a little at that.

_Wow…you can sense that? Really? Looks like getting acceptance as an individual might be a little harder than I thought. Or maybe…_

'Look, I don't want to pry on anything, but…who was that boy?'

_Boy?_

I looked at her in disbelief.

'…you've looked into my memories, I presume.'

'More like, you willingly showed me.'

_Willingly?_

'When I touched your shoulder, you gave me your past memories to look at, honestly. I don't think that's a healthy habit to keep. Letting others into your past.'

I looked down, as if in shame.

'You…he–he's Ben. The boy I'd met before you all. Look, you shouldn't actually know this, because it doesn't concern you at all. And it would–'

_It would…hm._

'It…would?'

I stared at her this time. _Just_ stared.

'It's nothing. I'm heading off to bed.'

I gave a light smile, as I started to walk away. Of course, I'd still somehow remembered the promise to Robin, surprisingly, to tell him of my existence and all, but I think I can handle it, somewhat…

* * *

But the truth is, I've never really headed off to bed, as I went inside the bathroom, holding an empty cup Terra was holding onto earlier.

_This could serve as my temporary…item, yeah. Phoo._

I cleaned the insides of the empty cup, before filling it with tap water. I turned off the tap when it also reached the brim, covering it back with the lid back on as I headed to hopefully, the direction to Terra's room.

* * *

'I kinda…made you something.'

_Was that…Beast Boy's? Oh–shit._

'You did?'

I was nearing a corner, but I stood behind the wall once I think I was close enough, listening onto the conversation. Beast Boy giggled after that.

'Went a little crazy with the glue gun.'

I could hear some whipping, but I didn't really know what's happening, and though since curiosity bubbled within me, I resisted the urge to see what's really going on. After a few more whipping sounds, I'd heard Terra gasped, as if in surprise.

'Beast Boy, it's…I don't know what to say.'

'You could say yes. 'Cause I'm about to ask you on a date.'

I shook my head at that.

_Really, Beast Boy? Smooth moves there…_

'Wow, wow…'

'So…want to do something tomorrow night?'

'Tomorrow.'

_Hm?_

'I–I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't.'

'But–'

'I just can't.'

Probably the door slammed closed or something after that.

'Um…okay! Maybe some other time?'

Unfortunately, I hear footsteps coming my way, which is probably Beast Boy, headed my way, as I started to silently panic in the midst. I stopped, when the footsteps were getting fainter from my direction.

_Hmm…wasn't Beast Boy coming over this way?_

Anyway, I heaved a sigh of relief. I was safe, for now. I decided to _really_ hit the sack after all that. Besides, after _mostly_ forgetting what episode is what, what can I do, at least, for now?

* * *

'HOLY SHIT! What's happening here?!'

I was wearing my pyjamas, a blue buttoned shirt and a blue pants to fit for _sleeping_, when I suddenly woke up in surprise and shock, hearing all the noise and destruction outside the guest room. Unable to react any faster, I got off the bed, and quickly rushed to my desk where I placed my so-called cup gadget on, grabbing it and heading outside of the room, when Slade's Robots suddenly surrounded mine. I backed away on instinct, and took off the lid on the cup, using it as I took down the Robots as many as I could with my remaining water supply.

But one of them just had some weapon, gripping it and aimed directly at my body, as I hastily prepared for defense. When it blasted out, I managed to block it with a rather small amount of water, relieved that I was safe.

But I knew my guard cannot be let-down yet, there were still more, and I had to back away further into the room, with more of them swarming in as they fell. I felt myself being worn out for some reason though.

_Maybe I used my powers too much then?_

Knowing the limits of my power, I broke the water spear into small, tiny ones, as they continued to inflict damage on their heads, slumping down like a robot after that.

_At least, I hope this will reserve my powers, a little…_

* * *

But still, I was getting tired and restless as this dragged on, using their weapons to shoot like practically, everywhere, as I tried my hardest to contain and absorb, to minimize the damage done to the room itself, and particularly, while defending myself of the attacks.

To my surprise, Raven entered the room using her powers as she appeared from the bottom of the floor.

'Sorry I'm late. Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!'

She blasted the Robots and away from the room, causing a bit of destruction to the room in the midst, but that didn't matter, because Raven's cool that way, and I'm not, _totally_.

'Where's Terra and Beast Boy?'

I shook my head at that, while trying to fend off the incoming of the Robots, again. _Reinforcements _much.

'Come on, we got to get you to Robin and the others.'

I shook my head, again.

'Don't mind me. Just help them, I'll be fine here.'

'But–'

'Just go! I'll be okay! You've helped a lot just by being at my side, and I'm grateful for that. But I think their help is more needed than I do.'

Besides, my water supply is nearly diminishing, close to a quarter left as I took a quick look at it.

'…alright then. Be careful.'

She reluctantly went as she used her powers to go down, with me already being tired out, but didn't care much about it at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a few steps away, as I felt exhausted all of a sudden, causing me to fall over to the ground. I groaned at that impact, and slowly got up by moving my body upwards first, followed by my elbows to support the weight. I could still hear the laser shooting and all, but my water supply ran out, leaving only a few drops in the cup, unable to do anything else than to lie there defenseless.

'Damn it…'

I muttered under my breath.

_I definitely have to grow stronger…or else…_

As I slowly got up, I saw that the Robots just stared at me, only wreaking havoc in its place. _That_ was weird, indeed.

_Why aren't they…unless…_

Taking this into careful consideration, I could only think of one thing in my mind.

_I'm not a _Titan_…at least, not yet, that is. I'm just…helping, in a way._

Looking around, I took the opportunity to…well, speak.

'Hey–'

Just then, the electricity started to flicker, which nearly scared me out of my wits. Taking in breath and breathing out after that, I started to speak once again.

'Hey, you robots, or whatever you are! Stop it! You'll wreck the place if this continues!'

As expected, they didn't listen to me, at all.

'Hey, I'm…talking…over…here.'

I stopped, and found myself in a damsel trouble yet again. But I hadn't expected the punch I just received through my stomach, as I spit out the saliva in my mouth as a result.

_God…that was…damn painful…_

Getting up slowly as I clutched my stomach with my right hand, I thought that fighting physically, _would_ be a _pain_. As one neared me, I timed myself, and at that very moment, I dodged its attack _narrowly_, but I wasn't expecting another attacking right at that moment, as my back was hit this time. I fell to the ground in pain.

'Oww…'

_God, _that_ did hurt…_

I wanted to curse under my breath, but this wasn't the time to do so, as I slowly got up, once again, but much more slower than before. I hadn't had any fighting classes or anything related to it, so I went a do and die plan. As one was about to hit me again, _again_, I dodged narrowly, and spun around, as I used my elbow, with my might, to hit its back. It fell to the ground, not moving at that moment, but I felt a burning sensation on that very same elbow, as I clutched at it in pain, nearly yelping out but held on.

Tears fell out of my face, as the pain was unbearable, so I decided to use my legs instead, as a last resort. I ran with my might, though it was slow to me, I kicked at the Robots' side, managing to take down a few, before I felt pain, again, coming from my ankle. I couldn't move with just my other leg, and the pain was heating up gradually, causing to wince and falling down to my bottom.

As for the remaining Robots and their reinforcements, they just continued to wreak havoc before my eyes, as I bitterly looked on at my own self-demise. And that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, startled, as I saw myself wrapped in bandages on my elbow, with my neck supporting the sling, and saw my ankle wrapped up, though it was a small one. I flinched, when the pain rushed to my head, as I slowly sit better up, with one of my feet being dragged a little. I winced at the pain, but somehow, I already felt better this way.

I got up, slightly, and saw that I'm in the…living room, I'm guessing, which I was lying down on a couch. Tears fell out of my eyes, but somehow, it didn't feel the same sadness tears I used to cry at all.

'Wha…'

Shocked, I used my free hand to touch the tears on my eyes but, it felt colder than before. It's as if like…

_It's cold…too…bitter…_

I instantly shuddered at the thought, but realised something.

Although I could see wreckages around, the room was kind of dark.

_Have they gone out already?_

There was nothing I could do, as I laid back down, with my head landing onto something soft. Stunned briefly, I figured it was a pillow, and slowly closed my eyes back again, into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the dark skies of the pouring rain, with my elbow and leg area recovering, _steadily_, as the bandage was just left to bundle it, as the sling part for my elbow wasn't needed anymore, as I could move it slightly freely than before. Wearing my pyjamas, thunder occasionally filled the skies, but luckily, I couldn't hear the sound as much.

I looked out the big window at the living room, and looking back at my reflection once my eyes came to focus, I noticed my eyes turned slightly pinkish, compared to the purple eyes I've had before.

_Hmm…_

Well, the least I have time to myself, for the _time_ being.

* * *

'I've reduced the injury and minor fracture. But you're still going to need that cast for a few weeks.'

Raven had placed her hand on the cast apparently Robin had fractured on his whole arm. He growled after that, throwing his arm to the front.

'I don't believe this. How could I make such a stupid mistake?!'

'Please. No more Robin yelling at _Robin_.'

Well, Starfire spoke in a consoling, in such a turnaround way based.

'Yeah, Robin. Stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen.'

Cyborg added in.

'Not to me.'

Robin spoke solemnly.

'Dude, I just know how to cheer you up!'

Beast Boy jumped to the couch on Robin's side, holding out a marker in his hand.

'You want me to sign your…or not…'

Somehow, I just felt like seeing the skies, as I took that moment to pry away my eyes from Robin's injury.

'Look guys, thanks for the concern but–'

'_No!_'

I was suddenly surprised by their raised voices and tackle onto Robin, that I had to take a step back from the crowd a little.

'You are in no condition to be battling the Johny Rancid!'

Starfire told him.

'I know. I was just reaching for the remote.'

He casually replied.

'You mean…'

Beast Boy.

'You're not going to be all-crazy, determined–'

Cyborg.

'And insisted that you are fine but clearly are not?'

Starfire.

'And yell at us for trying to make you stay home?'

And even Raven.

'You guys can handle Rancid without me.'

Robin walked over to the front, holding the remote in hand as he showed it to us.

'With this on my arm, I'll probably just mess up again. Go, take him down. I'll be just fine by my–'

He suddenly yelped when he turned back, dropping the remote in hand.

'Dude…'

'Robin…'

'What's wrong?'

Robin starting reacting all-weirdly, clutching his head when something came out of his head after that.

_Eww_.

It revealed to be another Robin, although smaller in size.

'Hey! I made it!'

…_made wha?_

'Robin! Hi!'

'…didn't see that coming.'

Raven broke the short silence while I was disgusted by the sudden appearance...coming from Robin's head.

'Who're you?'

Robin asked…the smaller _Robin_.

'I'm, uh…I'm you!'

_Johny Rancid, huh…what was it about him…_

I practically zoned out there for a while, thinking about something else, when the smaller Robin broke me out of my thoughts.

'We're DNA buddies, yay!'

The smaller Robin started to run over the room at his somewhat victory.

'_You_ got to be kidding…'

I started to practically zone out, _again_, ignoring of the smaller Robin's rummaging of cabinets and playing with the front door, and turned my back, facing the big glass window and walking closer to it. It's strange though, I don't feel any fear when I do like this. This, instead, calms me down.

_Johny…Rancid. Hm._

Putting my two fingers to my chin, and with my other free hand supporting my bandaged elbow, I started to tilt my head a little.

Until Robin's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

'You okay there? What are you thinking about?'

I turned to face him and gave him my best confused expression by just staring at him blankly. As if slowly sinking in, I widened my eyes a little, shaking my head after that.

'It's nothing…I'm going to…cool off a little…'

I head outside thru the front door, despite the situation going on right now.

* * *

_Hm. Johny Rancid._

Still think of the name, I headed to–the sea, hm.

_Speaking of which, it's called sea, right? Hm, river, pond, and what else…_

Which surrounded all of Titans Tower. Hm.

I took a deep breath and let it all out at once.

_Okay, here goes nothing…_

I levitated the water with my other hand, not the one that was my elbow injured, and made a small water pillar. I walked forward, and when I reached to touch the water. I was practically standing on it, and levitated slightly using my other free hand, although I had to raise my hand slightly because the injury on my elbow was getting to me as I winced at the pain.

Before I knew it, I was slowly being raised up by the water pillar I'm standing on, making the smaller water pillar raise higher than mine. Its top bobbed up and down a little, as it started to look something similar to a water fountain instead.

'So much calmer now…'

I smiled lightly at the scenery around me, though the city itself is kind of a little far from the Titans Tower when I passed by the other side, but that's okay.

'Larry!'

The smaller Robin's voice broke me out of my thoughts, his voice suddenly echoing into my head, causing the smaller pillar and the one I'm on to dissipate, and quickly at that.

_Fuck!_

I closed my eyes and sealed my lips, as if waiting for the inevitable to come crashing down on me.

'Shermyn!'

Starfire called after me, as I felt myself being grabbed from mid-air. I slowly opened one eye, and shot up both at the very sight of Starfire in her arms, smiling down at me.

'Are you alright? That water rising was…spectacular!'

She giggled at that as I felt a slight pressure from going down. It's probably Starfire bringing me down to the ground anyway. Suddenly, before I could look down _and_ get down from Starfire's arms completely, an alarm rang off coming from the Titans Tower.

'It's Johhny Rancid. Downtown!'

With Cyborg shouting away, Starfire nodded, as she then looked at me and smiled.

'I hope you don't mind the ride.'

I looked at her with utter confusion, before we had headed off to, probably the Downtown area. I have to admit, I'm starting to get a little shy towards her.

'Sure, but…I have to get something in the room…first.'

* * *

After getting my water supply, I used a small portion and headed after them, levitating away as we chased the person call Johny Rancid. My memory's still a little foggy, but…I think I might have remembered him vaguely of the sort. He had a what-looked-like-a-helmet on with his dark hair flying away, riding on a motorcycle with streaks of red all over it. Beast Boy had changed to what-it-looks-like a pterodactyl or something, with Cyborg riding on him.

Starfire threw a few shots on him, but he dodged it anyway. As he made a turn, what I saw was coming towards us was a ray of light, emitting from the dark clouds above. I stared at it for a short while, before scooting instantly away from it by using my power.

_This can't be good!_

* * *

Soon enough, the lights travelled as it engulfed the whole city with it. Of course, I was already long caught in it. But for some reason, my powers became…_murky_. Like, icky murky. I couldn't use my power in that state, as I had crash-landed since I had to dissipate my ability power. It left the aching pain on my injured leg to open again, causing me to moan out, _softly_ as possible. I had to stay strong, in a way.

I heard screams from people coming from different directions altogether, but I don't see anything from my sight, as I titled my head up a little, but I was losing consciousness, _fast_. Or maybe just felt rather tired instead, I couldn't really tell in this state. I slowly brought myself sitting up, away from the road area and into the…walkway, but after a while as I slowly moved my injured leg closer to my body, cringing a little when the pain kicked in.

_I have to…do something…_

Panting a little, I slowly stood up with my uninjured leg, followed by the other, but my injured leg twitched a little, causing to nearly fall in place, but caught myself in time. I looked to my side, where the Titans Tower is, since some strange light is emitting from the roof, and it didn't look like it was affected of the sort.

_I have to get there, somehow…_

Placing pressure on my uninjured leg, I ran as fast as possible, though it was kind of…considered slow anyway…

Although I ran out of breath, and _fast_, nearly crashing face-first. I decided to wait it out then, for safety reasons.

I was still far away from the Titans Tower though.

* * *

After getting some shut-eye, I looked back at the Titans Tower, but something changed it in its place. The white light that shined on the roof turned to a dark red, changing the city landscapes, as if to one's choice. It felt grim, and somehow, I was chilled to my bones. I tried to manipulate water on the remaining supply of the cup, and it was restored, _thankfully_.

I took a small amount, placing the radial just enough to fit each of my legs, as I readied my body, as if readying to spring out, in a way. Concentrating, I took off to the Titans Tower roof area.

What I saw on the way, was a battle already ensuing, and the familiar motorcycle I saw earlier has changed, into a more visible, darker red streaks all over it. And Johny's appearance changed too. His hair was redder from his normal black-haired, with him being half-naked, his arms having big visible dark red jagged streaks, riding away. And how do I know this?

He rode past me, _literally_, after Raven was pushed back, causing an explosion, with her falling down to the water, causing chaos to the city around after that. I decided to minimize the damage, even if it's probably not our world anymore, _of the sort_. After managing to catch up with him, I sneakily waited in hiding for his attack, and when it did, I initiated my powers, deflecting the damage completely in place, though this did take a lot of chuck of water supply.

'Who's there? Show yourself?!'

As I hid around a building, I took a glance of see him looking around, as if searching of the source of whoever did that, which was _me_.

'Your city is mine! Your reality is mine! You can't hide from me forever!'

_Actually, I may, very as well, plan to do that…_

He took out his small claw-jagged-like weapon, shooting lasers from everywhere, and eventually causing to shoot nearby me, to which I nearly dodged as I took cover, but it did hurt my arm-shoulder area, a little.

'I know you're there! Show yourself! Don't make me come down there! I know where you hide!'

_Really?_

I have considered that a bluff, but in an emergency case, I had to prepare for my escape, but my water supply was running out, as I used a small amount enough to reach his eyes' area just to cover his sight as I sent it through, but he shot it instead, causing me to nearly yelp in surprise, as I covered my mouth whole, darting away from his sight of view.

_That was close…_

'Hello there.'

I froze in place, although he wasn't in my sight of view.

'And who might you be? You should do out with me sometime, _cutie_.'

I nearly burst my anger out on him, but at that instant, I internally cooled down in my mind, as I turned to look directly at him in the eyes.

'Yeah, what's your problem?'

I mustered my courage as much not to falter at his very might and gaze. I wanted to get away from him as far as possible, but I knew I have to make a decision, and _quick_.

'If you _don't_ mind, I'll be on my way.'

I walked casually as much, just to get away from him, but he side-stepped me instead, blocking me of my escape.

'And just where do you think you're going? You're the one that did _that_ earlier now, wasn't it?'

'Hmm? What?'

I decided to play dumb and look at him blankly in the eyes, but I could tell I was faltering, and fast.

'What's wrong? Your legs are shaking?'

I was dumbfounded and widened my eyes slightly.

'You falling for me? But that's too bad! Because I'm going to wreck your city instead!'

I looked at him in sarcasm.

_Really now, then why go through the trouble of saying that?_

'Well, if you want to wreck _this_ city, go ahead. I could care _less_.'

This time, he took a step back, as if looking at me in confusion. I knew I just _lied_, and all that was just a made-up, I wasn't serious about letting him wreck the city but I had to ensure my own safety the first thing of all. I wasn't stupid enough to spell my own doom here and now.

'Who the heck are you?'

'If you'll excuse me, _I_ have business to attend to.'

I took a few steps back, and making the small waters in radial appear beneath my feet, levitating away in place. _Practically_, away from Johny.

* * *

After attempting to refill my water supply, the substance couldn't be scooped up, having the cup stuck in its place, as I saw Raven stuck there in the water, as if restricting her movements to go anywhere.

'Shermyn! Don't go anywhere near the water, it's too dangerous!'

Still resisting as she struggled, she still couldn't get out at all.

'Then how about you?'

I called after her.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine!'

Just then, I thought I heard something similar to a motorcycle, as I looked up, only enough to glimpse that whoever passed above us was someone else.

_Someone good…perhaps?_

I lightly chuckled at that thought.

I then heard some loud voices, but I didn't bother to listen in, as I then thought of how to save Raven in her state. With my remaining water supply, I thrust my palms forward, aiming at Raven's spot, and hopefully uh, well…unrestrict her movements possible.

I aimed at the sea around Raven's area, and it was slowly taking effect, I guess, since Raven could slowly get out.

'Keep doing that!'

I nodded, as I tried to concentrate even further, causing Raven to come out of the sea eventually, but slowly at that, as I wasn't making any improvements at all.

'You saved me.'

She spoke monotonously, gliding over to my side, without her hood on. She kind of looked pretty with her hood down, revealing her dark purple short hair that _my_ hair could never stand a chance against. And I'm proud of that, for _some_ reason.

'That was Robin earlier on his bike.'

_Oh, Robin…_

'Should we aid him…or something?'

She shook her head at that.

'I think it's best to leave this to him. He knows the best, after all.'

_I see…high regards and such…_

* * *

'Back to reality.'

Cyborg spoke, as we all stood on the roof of the Titans Tower.

'Everything looks so joyous and wonderful.'

Starfire added.

'Yeah. Any chance you could change it back?'

_…Raven…?_

'See Robin? He fixed everything! Yay!'

Larry, the smaller Robin, cheered happily.

Suddenly though, Beast Boy spoke something gibberish that I couldn't understand about.

'Um, that'll just wear off, sooner or later…'

Larry told him, as he walked around playing with his footsteps.

'Thanks Larry. But before you head back home, how about fixing my arm?'

Robin kneeled one leg down to his level.

'Another chance? Really?!'

_Wow, his voice is kind of…irritatin'…_

'Even though I might mess up?'

'Just…give it your best shot.'

Larry happily spins around as he kind of…smiled with glee and used his finger, pointing at Robin's cast, with Robin himself completely disappearing after that. I stood there, confused by the whole outcome.

_What just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

As I had gone out for some self-shopping for some…supplies for myself while I'm here, wearing a black sleeve shirt and a dark blue skirt, that touches the knee level, the Titans themselves had gone out in apparently Cyborg's "T-Car", he called it as he told me. I didn't really mind the lack of an extra seat, since only the five of them could fit inside.

Walking around to get some food supplies which Cryborg gave me money to spend on, since I didn't have actually any money to pay the cashier, or at least, to the counter, I wouldn't want to resort to thievery, as it is bad, and I don't want to land in jail _just_ because of that, and I counted the possibility of the Titans _actually_ chasing after me just for _that_.

'Hmm…what to get…'

I looked around the shelves, with types of different snacks, though I found some familiar ones back at my world. I contemplated on what to take, since I was kind of running low on money, at that, I had spent on getting some extra clothes, with plastic bags on my arm, as I took a few to go. Heading to the counter area, with my remaining money, I managed to pay it off, the small bell tinkering away as I head out, using my body to open the door instead of my hands.

'That should be about it…'

I let out a small sigh, but I put on a light smile after that.

_Sure feels great to go out once in a while…_

I took in the smell of air, before releasing it whole.

I decided to head back to the Titans Tower then.

* * *

Walking through the front door as it slide open, I looked around only to see the living room empty. I shrugged at that, and headed to the guest room to put the plastic bags in there. Although I kind of did wander _how_ exactly did Cyborg manage to get the money himself. Maybe I won't ask this though.

* * *

After that, I headed out, as I replenished the items to put inside the fridge, as Cyborg had told me earlier. Well, he gave me on about the basics and stuff, so I was kind of following that. I kneeled down, opening the small door as I took the plastic bags filled with snacks I placed at my side, pushing the plastic bag down to reveal it, taking them up and putting it in.

_And that's about it…_

'_Hello there. Enjoying your stay? I hope you are feeling…comfortable with it.'_

I froze at that very voice. I slowly stood up, and turned around slowly, just to see _Slade_ on the Titans big screen.

'_Since I have a deal to uphold with the…certain person…I will need you to join my side.'_

_You can go to hell and-and…_

Well, it was what I wanted to say, but I took in a small amount of breath before releasing it. Closing the fridge door with my leg, I headed over to the big screen, where Slade shows his face to.

'_This is not a matter of choice. Join me, and I can assure that the next time Terra sees the Titans…I won't tell her to _kill_ them.'_

_Kill? What does that mean?_

Catching my expression, he narrowed his eyes–half eye, at me.

'_I think you know what I mean. Do _not_ tell the Titans, or else I will bring you forcefully instead.'_

_Oh-ho, I think I will tell them this._

Making a slight smile as I folded my arms, I decided to say something. I prepared myself for the worst case scenario though.

'Why…me? There are other people who are just more than capable instead of _me_. I can _bet_ you that somewhere, someone, in _my_ world, there's someone far more better _than_ me. I'm just a simple, normal girl that forever dreams. _And_, I'm okay with it. What's wrong with dreaming, anyway?'

What he was about to speak next surprised me whole.

'_You see…I can make your dreams a reality. I have brought you here for one reason. To _wipe_ the Titans once, and, for all. You can make that happen. And only _you_. Because…you can make it…a reality itself.'_

I was baffled by his statement onto me, but of course, I'm not giving up without a fight of some sort.

'Oh yeah? I bet out of _lots_ and lots of candidates around, there were few who has more potential than I do, didn't you know that?'

But he chuckled instead, much to my surprise.

'_If you're really that curious, why don't you find out for yourself?'_

With that, the transmission ended, revealing a pitch black screen in place. I literally fell, to my knees, as it was a frightening experience to see. Looking at the Titans very enemy itself, _boy_ that was…terrifying. I retreated back to the room once I could get a hold on myself.

* * *

'Oh, you're back.'

I looked up from the bed, just to see Robin standing there.

'Hm? Yeah, I'm back. I kind of bought a few sets of clothes and replenished the stocks for snacks, if ya don't mind, that is.'

It took a while for him to respond back.

'Thanks, anyway…where are you from, exactly?'

He walked towards me, as he then sits beside my side. I started to play with my fingers.

'Well…you wouldn't believe _that_.'

I snorted at my own words.

'Well, why don't you just…tell? I assume you're not going to lie or something?'

It took me a while to respond this time, as I sighed a little, staring into his eye-mask.

'I'm from…another world.'

He raised one of his eyes, as if like raising an eyebrow. Tension of silence was filled, before I spoke up eventually.

'I mean…I'm not from _your_ Earth. I'm from a different…_Earth_.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'…I know this sounds insane but…are you willing to hear me out?'

He slightly nodded his head, prompting me to go on.

'Actually, I was in a different cartoon–a different _Earth_, but even before that, how my journey, all of this started, was in a cartoon movie called, "Ratatouille". I haven't got a chance of how to actually get back to my world yet _but_…you're not going to believe what I heard earlier on.'

He raised his eye, again, as I took in a deep breath and releasing it before continuing on. I was already feeling butterflies in my stomach but, there was already no turning back at this point. Eventually, I have to tell them _everything_.

'…Slade told me to join him.'

I could tell, by his eyes, he immediately tensed up, and placed his hands onto my shoulders.'

'Whatever he says, whatever he does, _don't turn to his side_. He will only just make things worse…'

He got up and walked for a little bit.

'…and when you're in _his_ grip, there's no way out of it. He'll just treat you like a tool, only to gain for his desires.'

'…and one more thing. You guys…are just fiction characters.'

I just had to blurt that out, somehow. He turned around, his stoic face looking at me.

'And just what do you mean by that?'

He crossed his arms, waiting for my reply. After a while of conjuring of what to say, I readied myself.

'…I'm in the world…of where you guys live on. The "Teen Titans".'

I emphasized my last two words by placing my two fingers on each hand at him, moving it up and down.

'The…"Teen Titans"? What do you mean by that? We are the Teen Titans.'

'Yes, precisely, you guys _are_ the Teen Titans, hence the show called, "Teen Titans". Whoever is watching this show, knows about what's going to happen, though they only can watch on, but…it's a show, after all. You guys, people, are just fiction. Y'all aren't…real…in my world at all. I don't _ever_ think people can do that, someone posing as Robin Hood, overthrowing the government, helping the poor out types. _My_ world, compared to _yours_, is very different. We don't have any superheroes and whatnot, and even there's a robbery case or anything related, we are left to only fend for ourselves, always leaving these things to the police. _That_, is the kind of world I live in.'

I shrugged, before continuing on.

'Although I'm the type of being shut-in away, always leaving things to my utmost and crazy imagination sort, and I don't mind that at all. Because that makes me, _me_, after all.'

I put my hand to my heart area, tilting my head down and closing my eyes for a while, before opening them again. What I saw in his eyes though, was of understanding.

'So…people _are_ watching us, the show, in your world? And that includes you?'

I nodded.

'So _they_ know what's going to happen in this show, right? And that includes you.'

'Although my memory's a little fuzzy from remembering stuffs, apart from that, yeah.'

'So you know…what's about to happen…right now?'

I shook my head.

'My memory's a little fuzzy, like I said earlier, about the whole show. Just only knowing parts of it. It's been a long time since I've watched the whole entire series anyway. But hey, I gotta say…y'all kicking dem bad guys butts, are _so_ awesome!'

I just had to squeal a little at my own excitement.

'And your powers? Were they…?'

_Oh…_

'Nope, no. It wasn't given at birth. I'm just a normal person anyway. Not much for…abilities and stuff. But hey, I gotta say, it's really nice to meet you, if it were more of a better circumstances. And others too.'

'Okay, so…you're actually just…a normal person. With no abilities whatsoever.'

I just had to nearly burst out in anger, but in a defeat, accepted it in my mind. I am a useless sort anyway, unable to do anything right…

'Oh, I'm sorry. Were you resting earlier? I'll let you…get back to your napping. It felt comfortable, knowing that I could have a trusting member at my side.'

He smiled a little, which made me nearly blush at the sight, but held my ground instead.

'N-no, I was just…staring at the ceiling, that's all there is to it, honestly. I _really_ hate to lie about anything, because it's just so stupid and–'

'It's okay, I've got it. For now, you'll be staying here in the meantime, right? At least, for now. And with Slade looking out for you, this is the safest place I could think of. You've got nowhere else to go, right? Don't worry, I won't let him touch a hair on you. Although…you could fend for yourself, at least, right?'

I nodded, slightly.

_Since I have the abilities to, yeah._

'Don't worry about that! I'd worry your own safety than to mine!'

I just had to give a stupid smile at that, but it comforted myself, in a way.

'I still find it hard to believe all of this, but your eyes say otherwise.'

_Oh…he can do that, huh…_

I blinked, and slowly widened my eyes in fascination.

'So…did Slade say anything else? Other than that?'

_Hmm…what did he say…damn, I feel so forgetful…ah, right!_

'He told me that…he made a deal with someone else. And that someone wanted…_me_.'

'Wanted you? What for?'

I just had to chuckle a little at that, though this did cause him to glare a little at me.

'Sorry, sorry. I just thought…that was a little funny. But truth be told, I don't really know either. And even if I did, I'd just probably forget about it sooner or later. I'm a forgetful type anyway.'

I shrugged. Just then, the alarm rang off.

'Want to come with us? It might be dangerous, considering that you've never had the proper fighting experience.'

The door slid open, revealing Starfire in place.

'Trouble.'

'…I'm in.'

* * *

Taking my water cup-supply, I followed suit behind them.

'We got three escape criminals attacking three separate targets. Whatever Slade's doing, we have to split up, and stop him.'

'Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock.'

Starfire spoke as we started to head out.

'Shermyn and I can deal with Overload. Her powers will come in handy for this one.'

I stood beside Raven hastily as she mentioned my name.

'And Beast Boy and I will take Plasmus.'

Followed by Cyborg as he walked alongside Beast Boy.

'What about Terra?'

Beast Boy asked worryingly.

'We'll have to worry about her when this is over.'

Robin told him.

_Overload, huh…? Here we go then. …although I don't really know who that is._

* * *

Created a big circle to encircle both of us, we managed to get in without trouble, as it then dissipated instantly, seeing that the room's filled with Raven's power.

'So, Overload…do you think you can handle total blackout?'

Using my supply of water, I made my way over to the side, ensuring my own safety, first and foremost, at least, for that moment. I saw the _thing_, we're fighting with, _Overload_, its body filled with tons of electricity, but what I saw over at its body shocked me as I gasped out loud.

_That familiar compact…_

'What is it?'

Raven asked me as I pointed over at the compact on Overload's body.

'That's Slade's "S"…'

Overload's arm stretched out, aiming over at Raven, but she managed to block it with her powers on time, forcing it back onto it as it got thrown back, but landed _just_perfectly, as she threw a barrage of shots onto it, but it dodges skilfully, as I tried to make an effort but aimed as accurately to the Slade's compact as possible, although it narrowly managed to dodge too.

It ran to the side for a while, changing to an actual electrical current, flowing to the side, as it quickly headed to the top and nearly managed to hit Raven, but I _narrowly_ managed to stop its' blow onto her, causing Overload to be nastily electrocuted as sparkles cackled around.

'Thanks for the save.'

'Yeah…'

'I'll try and trap it. Find that moment and use your powers then.'

Nodding away, I released my power, as she readied her power…magic, in return.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!'

Once she managed to encircle him, I used my entire water supply whole, and drenched it onto Overload. But I have a feeling that _just_ isn't going to be enough. Suddenly, I heard pipes coming out from nowhere, as the pipe came out water in place, which is probably Raven's doing, and aimed towards it, backing away, as its body dissipated, leaving only its strip-card like in return.

'Well, that takes care of that…'

Raven then picked the strip-card, handing it over to me.

'What is your mission, why are you–'

Just then, I was caught by surprise at some muddy water being shot onto Raven, making her thrown to the side of the wall. I turned around just to see…_Terra_ walking towards us.

'_Hello?_'

But my first chance to react was to quickly take the strip-card like in hand, to which luckily, I caught it before her, _if_ she was planning to. I quickly backed away after that.

'Does the word "decoy" mean anything to you? We had to find somewhere to cause you cowards out of your hiding.'

I looked over at Raven, already readying her magic both in hand.

'_Terra._'

I then looked over at Terra.

'Raven.'

Back.

'_**Traitor.**_'

And forth.

'_Witch._'

And _again, _and this got them to seriously fight it out as they engaged in a brawl. I backed away as much as possible, as not to get caught up in it. For once, I do not want to get involved in a fight in-between at all. But first things first…

I headed over to one of the further, unused pipes, as I started to fill Terra's cup with it, although it changed to a clean set of water as it started to fill. This nearly surprised me, but I started to slowly smile with glee in place. After it was nearly filled to the lid, I moved the cup away from the water pipe, as it instantly turned back to the muddy water again.

I placed back the lid onto the cup, and saw that both of them were still having a go at it. It was…kind of amazing that despite the brawl going on, I didn't hear as much sound coming from the ongoing fight between them. I sighed loudly at the scene and slump my shoulders a little, straightening up after that. I moved my pair of eyes to the side, as if looking at the muddy water pipe and thought of something, but _still_ hoped that I didn't have to resort to this.

When I saw Raven using her magic bringing down the machine, _shit_ was being serious, as she brought it down to Terra, exploding when it made contact. All was calm, although it was only for a while before I saw what's behind Raven as she levitated above. It materialised into a hammer, but at that split second, I used the nearest pipe to cushion its' blow, making the water nearly falling to Raven but formed a circle-like, as it slowly started to look like it's dripping of the sort.

'Oh, _yes_. I have totally forgotten about _you_. You shall hand over _that_ to me or suffer the consequences.'

_Oh really?_

I wanted to say something, but words blanked out on my mind, so I just…walked over to her instead. I then stopped a short distance from her.

'And what makes you think _that_?'

Holding the strip-card like freely in hand, I aimed over at Slade's compact over at her chest using the resource of water around me, but she stopped it instead, with her hand held over, stopping the water in place, as if stoning it. I wanted to gasp out loud at the outcome, but I half-expected something like that to happen.

But what I hadn't expected was a second attempt to hit Raven again, when I heard her shout out in pain. I jerked my head to see Raven falling down to the muddy water.

'I shall deal with you later, _personally_.'

After she apparently warned me, she headed over to Raven's side.

'You know Raven, I never liked you.'

'I never even wanted to know you. You may have _fooled_ the others, but always knew you were a _liar_.'

Terra started to sweep away the mud on her arm as she then started to probably use her power and make herself clean again.

'Oh really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and…'

'Shut up!'

Raven casted a wave of magic using the muddy water towards her, but she didn't do anything at all, as just the hole was created in the middle, as she was free of the mud on her whole face and body, casting the same wave of water back to her, as Raven tried to block it but it avoided instead, as the water changed the angle, making it hit her as she was thrown back.

I attempted to head over to Raven's side, but Terra's power caused me to be held on a wall, the stone-ish holding my body in place, as I couldn't move at all except to probably struggle with my feet.

'Stay there. Your punishment will come soon…'

Using my mind, I focused it on levitating the water, as I tried to squeeze my way out of it, but wasn't experienced enough, as this did wear my mind out faster than before. I was close to falling asleep, but I didn't care much.

…_not anymore._

Using a water pillar I conjured up within the realms of my mind, surrounding myself once more, I used it to soften the hard rock around me, as it did, eventually. But it took up too much time instead, as I saw Terra conversing with Raven as she squatted, with Raven on the muddy water as I quickly headed over to their side.

'…believed I was your _fr__iend?_'

'ARRGH! I TRUSTED YOU! WE TRUSTED YOU! WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU TREATED US LIKE DIRT!'

Raven's voice became echo-y, and suddenly, her eyes became to someone similar, but I just couldn't figure out who and what is it. A red-four eyes. The brawling continued on with her becoming taller all of a sudden, using her magic throwing things over at Terra, but she dodged it swiftly anyway.

As Terra was suddenly backed to the wall when a hand grabbed Raven's cloak, pulling her down. I used the power of my water and softened the rock-hand, dematerializing it after that but more appeared in place, bent on pulling Raven down further to the muddy water. I kept on using more of the water to soften it again, but Terra's power pushed me away from Raven, causing me to hit to a wall, to which I fainted from pain and exhaustion from using my power earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

I groggily opened my eyes, finding myself face to face with…_Slade_, himself. I still felt sleepy all of a sudden as I felt my body floating in water, as a sudden chill came over me, but I couldn't fight it at the same time.

'_Ah, you're awake…'_

_W-wha…_

'_I couldn't possibly let my client meet you in such state. You still have…potential, after all…'_

_W-who is…_

Fighting against the closing of my eyes, I continued to stare at _him_, but he chuckled once again.

'_If you're dying…to see this person is…why don't you try getting out of the water tank…_first_?'_

I wanted to shoot my eyes up open, but the chill around the water tank slowly got to my body, as I started to quickly embrace it though, despite my resistance to the coldness. I breathed in and out heavily through my mouth, but my thoughts suddenly went array when I was reminded of my past. What I had gotten when I was young, what I felt around kids my age, the times when I was slow at things, the mistakes I did in my past. I was falling into a deep, dark world of my own past, my tears uncontrollably flowing out as my eyes went shut, with my body giving in eventually.

* * *

'_Wake up sleepyhead. Before you want to meet my client, I…have a task for you.'_

The sound of the top lid of the water tank could be heard opening, as I slowly arose, with my icy-stare glaring daggers at him as he stared glaringly at me back. I, in swift motion, got out from the water tank, landing perfectly to the ground, as I got up, with my icy-stare glaring over at Slade.

'I see that you've awoken…_perfectly_.'

I felt no absolute emotion as I kept quiet and continued my stares.

'Hm…not quite the talker, I see. Very well…your first mission is to annihilate the _Titans_.'

* * *

Along with some ugly creatures Slade apparently to go along with them, creating a hole from above, I met some other creatures staring at us from below, staring especially at me in shock and surprise. I didn't know who are they, but my orders were to annihilate them, nothing more, _nothing else_.

_For our master._

I got out of the electrical barrier, and let those ugly creatures did whatever they were told to. But one of the creatures below had apparently the cheek to call out my name.

'Shermyn! Snap out of it!'

_That buffoon._

As I glared over at the mask-eyed creature who called out my name, some sort of laser wall came out surrounding the barrier just then, causing the light to blind them as the creatures below covered their eyes, while I just stared at it emotionlessly.

The ugly creature soon roared out when the light died, transforming into something more uglier, as it walked towards them.

'Titans, go!'

The mask-eyed creature shouted, prompting my heartbeat to thump, even if the slightest. But I shook the thoughts away, conjuring out of my imagination as many shards of icicles surrounded me, as it pointed to their deaths, currently focusing only on the uglier creature at the moment.

I just watched on as the fight ensued, although it bored me soon after, but first and foremost, I had to obey my master's orders, which is to obverse, and strike when the moment is needed…the _most_.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'

The creature with the cloak shouted, as the uglier creature was in a vulnerable state, as she sent a car flying through it, creating an explosion in the midst.

But that hardly took down the uglier creature as it rose up, giving a roar as it walked towards them yet again.

The fight continued, with me being ignored, as I stared at the continuing battle stoically, heading to a higher ground as I conjured a circular base, from where I could observe whole. It was really starting to bore me, but none of them took this opportunity to attack me, as I felt myself _very_ soon irritated at this.

The uglier creature fell, but what came in its place were Slade's robots, as the army started shooting lasers at them. That's when I felt something integrated into my mind.

…_**now.**_

As the icicles moved on their own, hitting precisely at their hearts, they managed to dodge it, _narrowly_. _Now_, they have me and master's armies to deal with. I further conjured more, as was sent rapidly, aiming at an one and only target, but all of them seemed to at least dodge it narrowly, _or_ completely in that matter.

'Shermyn! Snap out of it! You're being controlled by Slade!'

_That mask-eyed._

For some reason, I gritted my teeth, and sent many of the same icicles I kept conjuring in my mind out of, aiming towards his heart, but I sent one of my icicles towards another direction, as I looked at my side.

_The cloaked._

'Look, Shermyn. I don't want to really hurt you, but…you're being controlled by Slade!'

She tried to reason with me, as I moved my body along to face her. I let her stare into my very soul, as she was surprised at this, and backed away a little, staring back at me once again.

'Like I said…I don't want to hurt you. Your mind…is broken. You have to fix it back.'

Drowning into an endless deep-bottom sea, with my eyes in a dull state, I let my body freely move by itself, slowly sinking down as tears poured from my eyes, drifting away to the surface, from where I could never get to.

'…_you have to fix it back.'_

…_who is it…?_

'_Look, I can help you, but you need to help yourself first.'_

_Her voice feels…familiar. I can't quite remember where–_

_**Drown…just keep drowning…you'll feel much more safer here…for eternity…you won't have to feel pain at all…just, relax…**_

I thought I heard a voice, as if much more darker than mine, but the thought just came and gone by itself naturally.

_That's right…I'll feel…much more safer…_

I feel much more relaxed, as I smiled lightly, slowly closing my eyes away, drifting down to the deep bottom yet again.

'…_Shermyn, you can't give up now! You have to fight back!'_

…_who says I have to…fight back…it's more…blissful here than…up there…_

'_Shermyn!'_

…**kukuku. If you want to meet her so much. **_**Feel**_** free to.**

I opened my eyes again, only to have seen someone struggling on the surface of the water, reaching her hand out for mine as she stared at me in worry.

…_who is she…_

_**You don't have to worry about it, it'll be over soon…**_

I thought I felt a hand touching my body, but the thought came and gone naturally yet again.

_**Just…sleep…for eternity…**_

The feeling came off as natural, as I slowly closed my eyes yet again. But for some reason, I widened my eyes, in realization about something.

'I have to…'

I slowly spoke, in the midst of deep-bottom sea around.

'…I have to…_find out the reason!_'

Suddenly, the light in my body burst forth, as I looked at it in awe, embracing it whole.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself face to face with Raven. I looked at her in pure confusion as she smiled lightly at me.

'What…is it?'

'Nothing. We're just glad to have you back on the team.'

She spoke stoically, but of course, she was apparently relieved of my safety. I suddenly felt a little lightheaded all of a sudden.

'You should rest.'

'Al-right.'

When I looked down, I saw the circular base which was holding me, had turned to _ice_! I was in awe of this, but that dissipated after that, causing to drop to my bottom as I started to rub it in pain.

'Oww…'

With that, Raven probably headed back to the battlefield or something, but I saw a huge ton of mess when I got up to look over, and saw some of the mess I've made.

_Icicles…whoa. What have I done here…?_

I saw the rest of the members, bruised and battered from something, but I couldn't quite picture on what it was. Robin looked up at me, smiling away, and giving me a thumbs-up sign. I was totally confused at his action towards me.

…_wonder what could that mean?_

* * *

'Stop!'

'Strike, apprentice. Now!'

'Terra, no!'

Each of us quickly went to Terra's side, who was planning to finish Beast Boy off. For once, I think I actually remembered this particular scene. Now the problem _is_…how to work it. Though I tried as much not to stare at Slade directly in the eye though.

'It may be the last thing you'll ever do!'

Raven came out of the darkness, readying her magic, both in hand.

'I gave you an order! Do it!'

Wow, and I seriously tried as hard not to talk back to Slade, sarcasm-_ly_.

'Please Terra, no!'

'Don't do it, don't you do it!'

'Listen to us, Terra.'

Then their voices mashed up, into telling Terra not to do whatever's she's supposed to do, which is probably killing off Beast Boy, for _good_.

'It's your life Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change.'

'Sorry Beast Boy. For everything I've done.'

For a moment, she yelled, closing her fist after that, causing the spike to hit Slade instead. Then she went over to his side, making things crumble before him.

'You an ungrateful little–'

Terra then started to make a mess out of the place by using her powers, as I scooted away from the incoming destruction around. I wasn't really paying attention to the fight, as I fled to the Titans' side for safety. I looked around the walls; which were apparently still intact, so, without neither of them noticing, I ran to one of them, touching it and imagining the _ice_ possible, but, at best, only water filled the wall, until I felt something at the deepest corner of my mind.

It felt frightening, very cold, malicious, and _even_ murderous at that, but nevertheless, I managed to freeze up a wall, which got me thinking of something else.

'Okay, so…if I do this…'

I muttered to myself, as that moment I nearly yelped when something came out beside me, and it felt dangerously _hot_ at that.

'Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!'

Robin shouted across.

'Big enough to take out the whole city! And _way_ too big to stop!'

_Oh, nuh uh…nothing _way_ too big to stop._

'We have to get out of here.'

The gang then left, except for Beast Boy, as I slowly strode my way to their side.

'Terra! Come on, we gotta go!'

'I have to stay.'

'No…'

'I'm the only one who can stop it.'

'Please, Terra. You can't. It's too late!'

'…it's never too late.'

_Never too late for things, alright._

Terra hugged him as he soon returned it.

'You were the best friend I've ever had.'

_It's definitely not too late…to live another life!_

'Shermyn, come on!'

I nearly froze in place, as Starfire called out to me. I wanted to say it, to her, but I couldn't. So, I just smiled, in place, and resumed my walk towards Terra herself.

'Shermyn, no!'

At that moment, I created an ice shield, from a distance, to block Starfire's path onto me. She probably didn't understand why I did this to her though. I shook my head, as if telling her not to go further. As the gang soon left with Beast Boy, as Terra used her power to regroup with them, I let out an air of breath, conjuring a circular base made of ice, as I headed over to her side.

'Shermyn?! You're still here?!'

I nodded casually, as if all's still normal.

'But–'

I put my finger to her lips and smiled lightly.

'You still have a life. Remember that. I don't want anyone to die before me.'

Despite the destruction ongoing, and soon-to-be wiping out the whole town, I released the circular base, leading me to fall below, into the volcano.

'Noooo!'

I sighed at her shouting at me.

_Damn her voice is…kind of irritatingly loud._

Just before I could sink down to the volcano, I clapped my hands once, spreading to my sides after that.

'_Glacie Gurges…Perlatus!_'

The volcano that had shot up before me turned to a miraculous shot of ice, being frozen in place, as I stood on top of it. The ice begins to spread by itself from there, rapidly, turning into a destructive room of volcano into a room full of cool ice around, stopping its destruction in place.

It felt pretty awkward, but I managed to turn its plot around, for the time being. I looked at Terra, who faced at me with astonishment.

'B-but…I thought Cyborg said that–'

'Yeah, I know. It was pretty much…worth a try anyway.'

I smiled and rubbed my head awkwardly.

'What, are you crazy?! What if that didn't work or anything?! You could get killed! And then the others will…'

'…yeah. So what of it? I managed to stop it, that's all there is to it. You're free now.'

'Yeah, but…what am I supposed to do from now on…?'

I shrugged at her question.

'You can get back with Beast Boy, or you can do whatever the heck you want to, it's not really my problem to begin with. While I…'

I stopped, figuring it's best not to tell her of my _true_ objective of being here. But now, I have to find out who that very "client" was Slade told me of.

'While you…?'

I smiled lightly.

'You're alive, that's all there is to it. Do whatever the heck you want now, okay?'

I turned my back on her, as I conjured using my hand to make an ice bridge to walk from.

'Then…what you told me earlier…at that time…'

'Hm? Sorry, I tend to forget things easily. Forget it. If you know it, keep it to yourself. I'd like things to stay that way.'

When I was done, I gave a big grin over at her.

'Don't worry, don't worry. Now, don't you have other things to do than to loiter around here?'

'You mean…I can…go? Really? After all the things I've done to them, I…'

'But you didn't. And that's what matters. I think…nah. It's up to your thinking. What you want to do from now on, it's entirely up to you. And you just have to go along with it, okay?'

She looked sober over it, and perked up after a while.

'Yeah…I think I'll head back…to where place where I truly belong…'

* * *

_**x - **__Glacie Gurges…Perlatus!_

Ice Vortex – Spread [Latin]


	9. Chapter 9

'…so I will have to do this?'

'Yes, my dear. You're not in alliance with anybody _yet_, I presume?'

'…not at the moment, no. But doesn't mean I–'

'You what? Don't tell me that you're joining the good side then? Or are you just playing coy with me?'

'…yes, no, could be. Who knows. _I'm_ not inclined to tell you anything.'

'You have no choice in this matter, foolish girl.'

His red eyes hypnotized me, and before I knew what was going on, my so-called self undercover mission…failed.

* * *

Around the cafeteria, draping a light blue cloak over my clothes with my black long hair visible, I went and sit at a table where I wouldn't accidentally provoke the famed H.I.V.E. few people. Starting to eat the disgusted food the cafeteria lady gave me; I nearly puked out but held on, managing to _actually_ eat it. Never have I felt disgusted in my whole life, all because of…a _food_.

'Hey, what are you doing, moping around?'

'Yeah! You should have some fun with us!'

'Or are you too disgusted because of that junk food?'

Of course, the usual rounds of Billy Numerous blabbing around me.

'_Shut it._'

I specifically warned them, as I froze their legs using my mind power.

'Oh, how cold!'

'It's too cold!'

'Definitely very cold!'

I plainly ignored them, reminding myself to have a calm and cool mind while at it. It was then I noticed a familiar person passing by with the tray on his hand, as he looked at me back, nearly agape, but walked on, but stopped again when the others went quiet, possibly staring at him like they haven't met before.

'Heh.'

Cyborg then inhaled deeply the smoke the food's giving out.

'Ah, sloppy joe! Just like the man scientist who created me used to make!'

After that moment, the others resumed their chatting, as if like nothing ever happened. On the other hand…

'Hey, you.'

He whispered when he was close to me.

'What are you doing here for? What happened to you?'

I shook my head.

'I don't really know myself. But there's one thing you should know–never mind.'

I don't know why, but something stopped me there for a moment.

'Huh?'

'Hey, you! Hitting on her already? But you'd best go through me first! Because I have my sights on her!'

'_Didn't I tell you to shut it already?_'

This time, I froze his entire body, and the rest of his clones. How he got out of it in the first place was a mystery to me. But I guess I should leave it at that. I sighed deeply.

'I'm outta here.'

I stood up to leave, leaving Cyborg dumbfounded by the events that unfolded.

* * *

_Now, what was it I needed to do…_

I shook my head out of my blank thoughts.

'No good, I can't remember.'

I started to look around me, suddenly feeling cautious all of a sudden. Then the feeling slowly started to subside, I just shrugged it off, as I then headed for the Gym area.

* * *

I calmed my nerves, and just watched on the others who were there, just to subdue the anger within. It always naturally had done that, so I'm kinda grateful for being here, to say the least.

'Fancy meeting you here, _Ice_. Or should I say your real name?'

'…'

I stayed silent all the while, watching away. I sighed deeply after a long silence.

'So? What do you want from me? I bet you didn't want to waste your time, chit-chatting when you have probably other better things to do.'

'Now, _now_. Don't you dare put that tone onto me. It's very rude, for a student like you. _Now…_'

I suddenly felt myself in control of something, and all of my senses turned dull.

'It's very rude not to address me, my dear.'

'…yes, Brother.'

'Very, _very_ good. Now, there's something I would like you to do for me…'

* * *

I don't really know what I'm doing, quite frankly, because I was walking over to the Combat Practice Area, as I just saw Cyborg and the few famed H.I.V.E. over at the finish line as the sound rang away.

'Yes! Now that's what I'm–'

He was then cut off by Gizmo.

'You! Stone!'

The Headmaster headed over to Cyborg, _Stone_'s side.

'Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making my tough students looking like amateur pickpockets…'

Then I couldn't hear the rest, as he probably headed closer to him.

'…you're brilliant! Well done, Mr. Stone, well done!'

_Hmm…_

I started to scratch my head a little, my memory being fuzzy a little, but shook my head out of the thoughts after that. I started to stand up, but something kept _me_ from standing up, as I felt glued to my seat instead.

'I see a bright future for you.'

Stone chuckled at that.

'Thanks. Er…great school you have here, mister…uh…'

'Blood. Brother Blood. At your service. …and as for you three…_failure will not be tolerated! You already set back at the graduating once. Fail me again, and I'll have you sent to your DOOM! _Do I make myself _clear_?'

'…yes, Brother.'

'Outstanding. In a few days, I will unveil your class project. The combination of all your hard work over the last _few_ weeks…and when it is unleashed…'

I suddenly felt my senses becoming dull yet again, as I felt myself purely smiling and cheering on for something, be it good or _bad_.

* * *

Over the past few days of initiation, I could see Stone, _Cyborg_, trying to talk to me, but always gets carried away by the villains who were giving him all sorts of weird stuff for him to do, though I could feel Jinx's jealousy vibe onto me, but I could care less about that for now.

'So that's why any good doomsday friend needs…what?'

I sat at the top of the table, at the middle, as usual, placing my hand to my cheek, the lessons boring me though I tried to pay much attention as possible in order to avoid getting caught. Although I cannot help about find myself remembering those equations-like on the blackboard, back in my real world. Which probably has something to do with maths.

'Mr. Stone.'

'Uh…affected misdirection?'

'Correct! Moving on…'

I yawned, reading the few pages of a book, to which I could understand less of it, because, for the fact that I can't read complicated words, is a proof of being a weak and low villain anyone could imagine.

But I didn't really need all of that anyway.

* * *

Yawning away once more, I pushed my head down to the table to sleep on, but suddenly remembered something else as I heard the door sliding open.

'Surely you didn't forget, yes?'

Probably my eyes went "red" again.

'–an Ion Amplifier.'

I walked beside Brother Blood, forcibly to my will.

'Well, this is a surprise, Mr. Stone. Or should I say…_Cyborg_.'

Cyborg took a few steps back, as he de-transformed, revealing his true form to him, readying his arm-blast-thing.

'Relax. I don't want to fight. It's a remarkable regime.'

I revealed it to Cyborg in-arm.

'Compound, elegant, devastating in its power. But it's nothing…compared to you.'

'What have you done to her? Answer me!'

'Oh, her?'

He merely chuckled.

'A few weeks back…she happened to intrude…something of my possession, so it is only fitting I give her the same. Wouldn't you agree, _Ice_?'

I merely nodded, giving a stoic face.

'_Ice?_'

Cyborg repeated my codename, as he stared with his dumbfounded face onto me, before he glared back at Brother Blood again.

'What do you want from me?'

'Oh, but it's not what I want that matters. It's what you want.'

Brother Blood moved closer to him while I remained in place.

'And _what_ I can give you.'

After that, for some reason, I completely zoned out.

* * *

'Ugh…'

I slowly sat up, clutching my head in pain, as I shot open my eyes. I gasped aloud, as I saw myself…in a room of a…computer?

I stood up, heading over to the computer screen, and what I saw at it, shocked me greatly.

_I can't exactly remember this, but…this is!_

I quickly headed out as the door slid open, remembering as possible _where_ would the fighting-place-what-you-call-that be.

* * *

After searching and finding, although getting nearly caught from other villains loitering around, I wanted to give up. Since I hadn't a thing to call for backup, or anything of the sort, I was completely stumped in place. I didn't really had in planned out when I really _did_ infiltrate this place, much less being able to find it when I saw Jinx in an open place, heading to here.

I sighed at my stupidity, and started to just walk around, when I stopped, causing me to drop down from nowhere as it surprised me greatly.

_Shit!_

Creating a radial circle out of ice, I slowly let myself down, but suddenly debris coming from nowhere hit me, causing me to lower my guard, and fall down completely without any support given.

* * *

'A foolish choice, my friend. _Very foolish._'

'You could have been one of us.'

'Oof!'

I completely fell at the back of my head, as I groaned due to the pain. But I was able to get up after that, still feeling a bit lightheaded though. Both of them soon noticed me, the H.I.V.E. group, and the Titans. I glanced between the both of them, and made a very awkward chuckle for my appearance.

'Uh…hey?'

'What _were_ you doing here for?'

Was the first thing Robin asked me about.

'…nothingofyourconcern.'

I tried to avoid the subject about it by speaking very fast.

The H.I.V.E. made their getaway, while Cyborg shot the metal thing at the top that was holding the group in it. I then made my way to the Titans.

'Raven, get us out of here.'

Robin told her.

'Thought you would never ask.'

She concentrated her magic, creating a half-circle to cover us all, as we all headed back to the Tower.

* * *

'Sorry I had to play rough with you guys. When I found out what this thing could do, I had to make Brother Blood trust me. And if I hadn't done that, Shermyn's life would be in danger.'

'But if all those H.I.V.E. kids were brainwashed, why not you?'

Raven asked Cyborg.

'Because my half-brain is electronic.'

He pointed to his half-blue machine head.

'It may have been able to fool a man, but it couldn't fool a machine.'

'Which means, next time we face him, we have our own secret weapon.'

Robin placed his hand on Cyborg's arm, staring at me in worry soon after.

'By the way, what's with you? You were missing for a few weeks. I thought…I thought…'

'No need to worry about my concern, Robin. You're a good person at heart, you should stay that way. I'm off to take a shower. See you guys in a bit.'

Without awaiting for anyone's reply or of asking me questions, I headed back to the guest room.

Hearing the sounds of water rushing, pouring down to my naked body, I kept myself silent, frowning away as I bit my lip. With tears flowing down my cheeks, I let my sobs be soft as possible, not wanting to cause an alarm to others. Be it though as hard, I shouldn't let my burden be a worry to others.


	10. Chapter 10

I got out of my sleep when the sun shone on my face, and as I was starting to sit up, I noticed something over at the ceiling, and it suddenly freaked me out of…something. Staring at a spider, hanging on a web as it crawled around a little, I slowly sit up, while staring at it in fear, and making slow, steady, careful movements…to out of the room!

* * *

'Why are you still in your pyjamas, Shermyn?'

I turned around to see Starfire, and as usual, she wore her purple top and her short purple skirt. It's amazing as to why _heroes_ and such never change outta their clothes…or something of the sort, though I kinda had to admit, I freaked out at that moment she spoke before calming myself down.

I simply shrugged my shoulders.

'Why? Are we going out somewhere today? Because I don't really feel like it.'

'Well…I just thought that…maybe we should head out, together, for some fresh air and relaxation, and maybe…we could do some shopping after that? Um, do you like shopping? I like shopping a lot! Although I'm still learning how to adapt to places…you…do like shopping now, don't you?'

I simply sighed at Starfire's asking me out.

'Sorry, shopping _really_ bores me, which I don't really see the fun to it.'

I could see Starfire's face of hope dropped to a disappointment though.

'Oh, I see…perhaps…another time then…'

She then started to walk away to elsewhere, while I turned around, heading to the living room area.

* * *

'Hey there, Shermyn! Want to play some games with us?'

Beast Boy waved over when he saw me, seeming to be playing games with Cyborg.

'Yeah! Just after I kick your ass!'

Cyborg spoke with confidence, as I walked closer to their side, watching them play some sort of shooting game I've never seen before. The game ended when Beast Boy's side of screen showed defeat, while Cyborg's side showed victorious.

'Booyeah! I beat you again! High-five!'

He readied his hand, as I mentally shrugged at this, and high-fived along with him at his victory. This made me smile a little though, still having hard to imagine that I'm in _Teen Titans _itself.

'Come on, let Shermyn play, BB!'

'Alright…'

The controller was _very_ similar to the…XBOX360 console I used when I usually play my games, and I was already getting the hang of it, as I looked over at my screen, sitting where Beast Boy sat, as I toggled my character, walking forward as I glanced a little at Cyborg's screen, trying to find me as I stealthily moved the character's camera around, and found Cyborg's character, as I make my character slowly tread over to his characters' side.

_Just…a little more…_

I then pulled the trigger on the console, shooting his character many times and dodging his shots onto my character once his saw mine, and in the end, Cyborg had won, again.

'Oh yeah! I own this game!'

I merely shrugged at my defeat, but it was very fun anyway. I placed the controller beside me, got up and started to head back to my room.

'Oh hey, where are you going? Don't you want a rematch or something?'

'Nah, 's okay. I'll let Beast Boy play if he wants to.'

'…sweet! I'm definitely going to own you this time!'

I could hear Beast Boy's voice of cheerfulness and determination, probably to get back at Cyborg this time round.

* * *

I rummaged over at my luggage, kneeling down and found something to wear, at least for now, as I started to unbutton my blue polka-dot top, but halfway as I did, revealing my bra a little, I heard my door sliding open, and when I took a look to see who it was, the person didn't come in at all.

I thought it weird, but I just merely shrugged at it, and resumed my unbuttoning. After that was done, I put on a white sleeveless top, its length dropping at my waist area, as I started to take off my purple pants that would've probably looked like for jogging of the sort, but the door was left open, as this suddenly piqued my interest.

I placed the purple shorts I was about to wear at the bedside, I went over to the door, just to see who was there. When I looked out, there was nobody, merely shrugged as probably something faulty to it, as I headed back in, the door sliding shut by itself, going over to the bedside to change my pants, as I pulled my pants down, placing it over at the bedside, as I wore my purple shorts.

_Hmm…at least it's comfortable, and somewhat fitting._

I placed my two-piece pyjamas over in my luggage, and closed the cover. Locking one of the sides, I pushed the contraption down before hearing a click to signify it being secured. As I did the other, the moment when the second click was heard, I felt a chill running down my body after that, and immediately tensed up for no reason.

I turned around, just to see nobody there, but before I realised it, I saw the windows blocking out the sun, and the reason for that was–

'_It's been a while, __**Pete**__.'_

I blinked my eyes, before I turned my body again, and saw _Venom_ right before me as soon as I turned to my side. I immediately back away a few steps, to my horror and shock, _smirking_ right at me, as if like he's going to do something pervertic to me of the sort.

I braced myself for the worst, and brought out my courage possible, staring at him like I'm not afraid of him.

'I told you…I'm not _Pete_! I'm. A. Freaking. Girl!'

I shouted the last word with all of my might, hoping that he finally gets it to his head.

'…hm, what did you say, _**Pete**_?'

I've had enough of his mockery, as he looked unfazed, rubbing his ear with his finger, although it's kind of covered with his black mask. I faced my palm at him, creating a mental image to–

'Ah, ah. I can't have that happen.'

Before I knew it, his hands already moved faster than mine, entrapping me with his black webs to a nearby wall, with my head feeling a little light from the impact. But the alarm didn't sound at all, which felt strange to me, should they have somebody invaded their base or something, but yet…

'You know…finding _you_, for all people, wasn't really easy. Especially when you're in a reincarnated form of Peter Parker himself!'

He made his way over to me, revealing his face, his familiar blonde hair and his cold eyes staring at me, as if piercing through my very soul.

'And I had to get an insider to help me out. Boy, that was a _pain_.'

_Insider?_

'You see…I had to find the most notorious villain of all in this city, and it was…'

As if leaving the naming out, my eyes slowly widened at this realization that I blurted out his name at that moment.

'…_Slade_. _You_ were his _client_?!'

_But…how can that be?! Both Slade _and _Venom aren't supposed to be in the same timeline or something!_

He started to inch closer to my face, putting his finger to my lips as I felt sudden coldness to it.

'Now, now. If you want to get back _home_…safe _and_ sound, you've got to listen to what I'll be saying. I won't repeat myself.'

As he started to inch over at my ear, I started to hear the most familiar voice of all.

'**Shermyn!'**

I could hear Raven's voice, but it felt from elsewhere and distant at the same time. Venom stopped, and took a step backwards, but he merely chuckled at that.

'We can't have anybody interfering now, can _we_?'

_We? I think you mean, well…_you_._

As I tried to mentally conjure in my mind, closing my eyes, as I felt a sudden rush of water around me, but again, _he_ beat it to me, blocking my vision this time as he used his black webs, as fear got it to me, as I pursed my lips, and hoped for the worst to happen.

'I _won't_ allow a thing to happen to you. You…are my precious, after all. You still need to be _broken_, _far more broken…_'

'**Shermyn! Wake up! Wake up!'**

_Raven…gomen…_

Tears spilled from my eyes, as I tried to muffle my cries of rescue out, trying not to win over in Venom's favour.

'Aww, don't cry. Daddy will take care of you from now on.'

I could feel his hand petting my head, but I wasn't going to let this stand at all. But what could I do in this condition? That's when I thought myself to be strong, at that time...

'…shut. Up.'

'Huh? What did you say? I _can't_ hear you!'

'…shut. _Up!_'

I screamed loudly at the last word, as I felt myself suddenly pulled back from something otherworldly.

* * *

'Shermyn! You okay?'

I shot my eyes open, my spilled tears fogging my vision, as I blinked multiple times to clear over. It was then I saw Raven clearly, her hood pulled off, at her arms.

'What happened? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?'

I moved my head slightly, as I just saw the spider on the ceiling being gone.

_Could it be…_

Suddenly, the alarm coming from the tower ran off.

'It seems like there's trouble yet again. Are you okay? Can you come with us?'

I looked to my side, feeling uncomfortable at Raven's gaze onto me. I nodded slightly, as I started to sit up by myself.

'You looked like you were…having a nightmare or something. Strangely, I thought I felt a disturbance from somewhere. I didn't think it would come to _you_, of all people.'

'Yeah…me neither. It felt so…sudden, and I…'

Remembering the sudden feeling of being unable to do _anything_, terrifies me, and it caused me to have a breakdown, but I wasn't going to let this affect me, at least, for the "mission" at hand, as I decided to help out this time. I stood up, though feeling a little wobbly, as Raven puts a hand over at my shoulder in concern.

'If you're not okay, you should just rest up. Robin and the others will take care of it.'

'Then…how about you?'

She sighed at that.

'Well…they may have to go on without me in this matter.'

'But…'

'…it's okay. I'm sure it's nothing big at all.'

She cast her light smile onto me. It's just…so _rare_ to see her smile, even if for a little, since she's always the _moody_ type.

'…I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be meeting Terra in a while, so…'

'…_Terra? Terra?! _That ungrateful–'

'Your anger is showing there.'

She immediately calmed down.

'You shouldn't trust people too easily. You never know when they might backstab you.'

Although the alarm kept ringing away, it felt distant all of a sudden, remembering my secondary school days back then. When _he_, that boy…apparently stole my phone for no apparent reason, and had the cheek to lie to me about my phone whereabouts.

I sighed at that pitiful memory of mine.

_The least, it's over. And I got my phone back, though it was sort of…locked, and I didn't _know_ about that, and…the least. Case closed, it's all in the past, no worries about it at all._

I merely shook my head.

'It's okay. Be it me or others, I won't…backstab people. Not ever! And never will be! Because…you never know when people might need their support or something…'

Then I suddenly rubbed my head in awkwardness.

'…at least, that's what I think. If the world would be more of better people, in a sense, helping others in their dilemma of the sort, wouldn't that make the world in better place for others to live in? If people could do just that…if even if it's just…a little…'

I suddenly became all-depressed again.

'Well…if you're up for it…want to help us out?'

I…merely gave a nod, and started to grin, as if given a spark of hope.

'I sure am ready! Come on!'

* * *

After much chasing into a bank robbery of the sort, as I conjured up in my mind an ice circular base and dispelling it for a moment and did it again when we passed by the red lasers, as I followed the Titans' lead, save for Beast Boy, who was kind of lagging a little behind, as it helped me move faster this way, and after halting, in a much clearer view, there I spotted someone _very_ familiar, but just couldn't remember _who_ it was.

When the person we were chasing stopped, leading us to a warehouse of the sort, I heard Starfire suddenly gasping out loud. And there revealed when the person turned…

…X, to which I apparently forgotten his probable _real_ name, actually.

_X? That X?_

I internally squealed inside, but had to hold back in their presence. It wouldn't be of any good if they knew I _just_ kind of did that.

'Red X? I thought Robin was _Red X_.'

Beast Boy blurted it out.

_Oh, okay. Thanks Beast Boy. Red X. Hmm…_

Come to the think of it, there were theories about _the_ Red X himself, one would've been probably obvious if I'd managed to remember it. But I don't think it sort of…has been revealed at all, the least of it.

'_Think again._'

Red X threw out his palms at us, as I prepared myself to dodge out of the way.

'Titans, go!'

At Robin's command, we all split up to avoid the attack on us.

As I saw Starfire's attacks onto him, I tried to find an opportunity to freeze his movements; his feet, to render naught of his escape. As he suddenly hit the wall, I quickly visualised in my mind at that moment, but as it just then started, he noticed me, and made quick evasive actions as he jumped to my side.

I managed to narrowly avoid his X marks attacks onto me, freezing those over as I quickly captured it in my mind. And just as he neared me, I managed to narrowly dodge his kick, distancing away from where he stands.

'Not a fighter now, are ya?'

Well, I had to admit, he's right on that one.

'Not much. It's not exactly…in my blood or anything of the sort.'

As then Starfire threw her bomb-green-like powers to Red X, he managed to dodge it, though this did create smoke a little.

I didn't exactly want to get involved into their fights. _Much_.

While the rest were onto him, save for Robin, which I didn't know where he disappeared to, I just used some crates nearby, actually to the _point_ of carrying them, and threw it as hard over to Red X, though I would suppose he would either dodge it, or just deflect the crate.

'_Come on kids, _X_ marks the spot._'

After much fighting from the four, I saw him appearing behind Beast Boy, standing on a crate as just Robin managed to tackle him in place.

I didn't really watch much, but after much fighting and dodging, Robin managed to grab his mask, holding him in place as he slammed Red X's face to a close-by crate.

'_Who are you?_'

'_If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?_'

Red X grabbed his hand, and it suddenly zapped red to Robin's whole body, making him vulnerable to his punch, as he got flown away to a pack of crates nearby, which, of course, was destroyed by Robin's impact.

After which revealed the rest of the team, both Raven and Cyborg took off, but before Raven could fully cast her magic, at that moment Red X threw a red X shaped, causing it injure each other's with their powers instead.

'_Looks like you've got your wires crossed._'

Then, at that moment, Starfire fired her powers onto him, though he did dodge perfectly at that, making a few flips at the end, as then he turned and used another of his red X, this time, a big one, as this trapped her to the wall instead as she struggled away. Seeing this, I quickly made my way over to her, using my own two-feet-legs.

'_You know, cutie. The only crime here is that we haven't gone on a–_'

But just before he finished his sentence, Starfire instead used her eye-power-ish, throwing him to a distance, as I thrust out my two palms, conjuring up something in my mind, as then it made way to the big red X, making it easier to break free when Starfire broke out of it just by using her strength.

'Thanks, Shermyn.'

She spoke sincerely, as I smiled lightly at the response.

'But who is Red X, if Robin is _not_ Red _X_?'

'Who knows.'

I shrugged my shoulders. I even may have forgotten that possible answer myself. As we both saw Robin chasing after Red X, we glanced at each other, with her following first, while I conjured up my usual circular base, following suit as I headed up the ceiling-window.

* * *

As I was the last to reach up, I saw Starfire poking her finger over at Robin's elbow.

'_Hey_, Star. _Ow,_ cut it out. That hurts.'

He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'Then…you are _not_ a hologram?'

'_No!_'

He then released his grip onto her, although she somewhat grew smaller as she started poking him again.

'The last time we faced the Red X, he was _you_ in disguise.'

_Red X _being_ Robin…? Hmm…_

I turned my head to the side, where some of the buildings were, but unintentionally from that same view my eyes happened to look down, as I instantly become terrified at it, as I tried to cool my beating heart down, but my thoughts were slowly drowning away, into the fear of falling from a height, as your body slowly hits the ground with a _splat_, ending your life thereof, of the sort.

I _am_ scared _and_ terrified of that happening, though I can't say with _that_ could actually end this trip, possibly hitting home if I did that, but I'm definitely counting _not_ on that possibility. _Too insane_. And I'd die, _on the spot,_ if that didn't happen _at_ all.

Then I suddenly saw Robin spewing flames out from his back when I saw the many small versions of Starfire poking each and every part of his body.

'_Starfire, cut it out!_'

'He is not a hologram!'

Starfire declared proudly with her finger pointing upwards.

'He could _still_ be a robot. Check 'im for batteries.'

Beast Boy spoke sternly while Cyborg prepared a glove, already placed on his left hand, making a small whap sound when he stretched it, placing it to a finger.

'_Please,_ it wasn't me! _I promise_!'

Robin quickly placed the three fingers I would know sign on his right as he placed the other to his chest.

'It wasn't me.'

_Come to the think of it…I guess Robin did turn to Red X at some point, and if they're suspicious about it, that means it must have already passed then…_

He then turned around and looked like he was walking away from us.

'_Red X_ was a mistake. A _mistake_ that I won't ever make again.'

* * *

'But who _is_ he? I mean, if Robin isn't the next Red X, who's the new guy–oof!'

Cyborg suddenly got pushed off by Beast Boy, who showed up with a roller billboard, as he went and spin the board, stopping it at a point.

'Okay…if he's not Robin's evil twin, then he's obviously a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA.'

I studied a little at the billboard, before coming across with the one single name in there _I_ just remembered on.

I widened my eyes at that particular name, but I heard something, as the billboard suddenly darkened, as it started to spin, along with Beast Boy in it, as he flew off as I turned around, hitting the kitchen side, to which I saw _some familiar creature_ crawling over there when Beast Boy crash landed. Raven's magic's definitely scary all the way.

'Face it. Red X could be anyone. Anyone _smart_ enough to find the suit and _dumb_ enough to take it for a joyride.'

_And I just might know _who_ it exactly is…but I don't think this theory _has_ been proven anyway…_

I headed back to my room without any of them noticing.

* * *

With my back laid down, staring up at the ceiling again, I thought I saw traces of a web-like, but it could be just the dust around that accumulated around somehow. Sighing away, I turned to my side, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

'Hey, hey…'

Being tugged by my shoulder, I felt being irritated quickly to annoyed, as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to clear my vision, as I saw Robin's face onto me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes a little, yawning away as I looked at him.

'What is it…?'

'If you remember anything, even if the _slightest_ bit, would you tell me…whoever Red X is?'

Speaking sternly, yet politely at that, showing his care of concern, I contemplated on that idea on telling _his_ name. This possibility could place a change onto this whole show, with Robin knowing about it and all.

_But Robin wants to know about it, huh…_

I took a deep breath.

'Okay. This is a theory and it's actually _not_ proven yet, but…it could be…**Jason Todd** himself.'

'_**Jason Todd?**_ It's just a theory? It hasn't been…?'

I nodded.

'His whole mask wasn't revealed throughout the show, and so, well…he was just, _Red X_. Nothing more, nothing less. A mysterious type. Come to the think of it–'

I stopped myself. There was _actually_ something else about Slade himself too, _but_ that, I can't exactly put my finger to it, another mysterious type, indeed.

When I realised about the small silence between us, I straightened up and quickly spoke in haste.

'Oh, I mean…nothing else. I was just…thinking of something else, yeah…something…else…'

Well, halfty-half wise, as I averted my eyes to the side, awkwardly chuckling away.

'Well, if you have nothing else to say…'

He started to get up, walking away to the door.

'…I shouldn't bother your nap time.'

With that, the door slid open, as he went out, closing by itself after that.

_Well, I kinda enjoyed your company. …even if it's for a while. But it seems that I'm forgetting something important there…can't put my finger to it. Oh well._

* * *

**I've already thought of finishing this the next chapter to get this done and over with, but I thought of expanding more, since I've thought up of more plot-wises for this, because I don't think I've covered the plot holes enough, probably leaving the explanation part the "Mysteries", but I thought, "Hey, why not?". But this will take a while, since I'm kinda the lazy sort, forgive me on that. :P**

**In any case, thanks for reading this not-so-awesome story. c:**


End file.
